Lorsolum
by XavierStar
Summary: A country to the South of Calormene is now asking the Kings and Queens for help. Peter and Susan travel there to discuss a treaty. Peter meets someone who will change his life, and a plot slowly unravels that could change Narnia forever
1. An Emissary From Lorsolum

**Alright, this is my first time writing a fanfic for this site. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: A country to the South of Calormene, formerly unknown to Narnia, is now asking the Kings and Queens for help. Peter and Susan travel there to discuss a treaty. Peter meets someone who will change his life, and a plot slowly unravels that could change Narnia, and the world, forever.**

Peter wearily wrote a reply to yet another letter. They were polite, but firm. He was not interested in marrying someone he had not met. And neither was he interested in meeting someone who would be trying to woo him. If, and that was a strong if, he ever got married, he didn't want it to be for the sake of marrying. He wanted it to be, and however cliché it sounded, for love.

And so he signed the letter and sealed it, adding the paper to a stack of replies. It seemed that more and more countries were throwing their daughters, sisters, aunts, nieces, and whatever else at him. Terebinthia's King sent a letter offering either of his two daughters, or his mother! Peter had almost thrown up.

What was everyone's obsession with him getting married? If it was a human heir they wanted, Susan would give them one soon. She seemed to be trying her best at that. She seemed to love the attention suitors gave her, and she invited all of them to the palace. She had an almost grace to it, inviting one for two weeks, and then having him leave the morning of the day another was to arrive. Peter would never be able to do that.

He sighed. Thankfully, that had been the last letter. He stood up and stretched, his sore muscles causing a groan to escape his lips. Maybe he should have one of his advisors pen the replies. Tumnus had beautiful handwriting. Tumnus enjoyed that sort of work. He already did it for Lucy, who got a limited number of letters at 15. Edmund ignored his, choosing instead to flirt with whatever girl he fancied at this ball or that feast. And Susan, well, she was Susan.

He put away his writing things, then picked up the stack of letters. He left his study, and headed towards the dining hall. On the way he handed the letters off to a servant to place in the hands of Mr. Tumnus, who would make sure they all got delivered correctly. Then he walked into the dining hall. He had missed lunch.

Neither of his sisters were there, but Edmund was munching on some figs while he talked to a large Tortoise. Peter smiled when he saw them. Old Shelly, as they called him(it was short for Shellamurkin, or something like that), was old enough to have known each and every King and Queen of Narnia, leading back to Frank and Helen. As such, he was full of stories to tell, although the Pevensies had long since figured out that they probably weren't accurate, as they changed from day to day.

Edmund turned at the sound of the door, and grinned. "Come on over, Peter. Shelly just finished telling me about the birth of Narnia. Apparently I must have missed some things before."

Peter laughed, and came and sat down. A badger came in and asked if he wanted something to eat, and after he had told her what he would like he turned to his brother.  
"What sorts of things?"

Old Shelly wheezed out a slow sentence. "This little hatchling didn't remember how the flying horse got his wings."

Peter smiled. "And how did the flying horse get his wings?" Peter and Edmund exchanged glances. There were no flying horses in Narnia, although there were griffons.

"Weeeeelllll," Shelly began, "there was a young horse who always would jump into the air, trying to fly. One day he leapt off of a cliff, and would have fallen to his death. But amazingly, wings appeared, and he flew to safety. After that, he helped a young boy get an apple. But soon after, he spent too much time on the ground, and the wings fell off."

Edmund was shaking his head slowly. Peter smiled kindly at Shelly. :Ah, of course I remember it. Even if Edmund doesn't."

Shelly nodded vigorously. "Well, that's good. Now, I must be going. I'm not as young as I used to be." He yawned, then waddled off.

By now, Peter's food was ready, and so he proceeded to eat. While he did, Edmund entertained him with other stories Shelly had told. As Peter was finishing, the door to the hall opened and Oreius entered.

"Sires, an emissary has arrived. He says he is from Lorsolum. I have never heard of it."

Peter frowned. Edmund grunted softly. "It sounds familiar. I think I read about it once." Peter turned back to the centuar. Admit him into the audience room. Edmund and I will meet him there."

Oreius bowed. "At once, sires." He trotted out of the hall. Peter and Edmund took another doorway and went into the audience room. Edmund suddenly snapped his fingers.  
"I've got it! Lorsolum. Calormene split once, over some sort of dispute, like 700 years ago. They fought a war, and the losers were banished. They went south, and formed a new country. Lorsolum."

Peter nodded slowly. "Alright. Guess we'll find out more in a minute."

A few minutes later Oreius led in a small group of people. There were five of them, and they had dark, although not really brown, skin. More of a bronze color. One of them was better dressed, and he stepped forward to address them.

"Your Majesties, I am Hassin. I am an ambassador from the kingdom of Lorsolum. We are a small, modest kingdom that lies south of Calormene. We have until recently lived in peace with the Calor, until lately. Our King requests the presence of the High King of Narnia," he looked between the two, unsure of which was the High King, "at his castle in Lorsolum, where you may perhaps discuss a treaty?"

Peter exchanged glances with Edmund. It didn't seem like a trick, although they almost never did. Edmund shrugged, and so Peter turned back to Hassin.

"Ambassador, I would of course be pleased to visit your kingdom. If you would, you and your entourage may stay here at the palace until we are free to leave. I also wish to discuss this with my sisters, the Queens, and with my brother. If you wouldn't mind, if you could speak with Oreius here about certain topics. Travel, and environment, and things of that sort."

He smiled pleasantly. Hassin bowed. "It would be my pleasure." He turned and followed Oreius out, his escort trailing behind him. Peter turned to Edmund. "Well?"

Edmund shrugged again. "Don't know. I guess you'll find out more when you get there"  
Peter nodded slowly. "Let's go find the girls, and see what they think of this."

**Okay, let me know what you think. Please review. Constructive criticism is preferred, even wanted, but I would appreciate no flames. Thank you.**


	2. The Sea and the Sunset

Author's Note: To clear a few things up, this story takes place 7 years after TLWW, and another 7 before HHB. Making Peter 20, Susan 18, Edmund 16, and Lucy 15(at this point). If you have any other questions, you can place them in your reviews. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: I missed this last chapter. I do not own anything that C. S. Lewis created, although I am using them. My characters, and the kingdom of Lorsolum are mine, and may be used with permission.

Peter stood at the prow of the ship. Aslan's Mane was Peter's personal ship, built for speed. It served often as a courier ship between the island kingdoms, and now was carrying Peter and Susan to Lorsolum. Susan had insisted on coming with him, saying that he needed a female along. Peter secretly thought that she might want a break from the endless cycle of suitors. If he had said this out loud, however, she would have denied it fiercely. So he kept his thoughts on the matter to himself.

Because Susan was coming with, Edmund had to stay to watch over the kingdom. Lucy was to young to preside over it herself, although with Edmund in charge she may as well be. Ever since the whole wardrobe/lying thing, Edmund had a severe soft spot for Lucy, even more so then the rest of them. So whatever Lucy wanted, she would probably get. But with Edmund there he could handle any crises that popped up, whereas Lucy may not be ready to deal with them.

Peter heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see his sister there. Susan smiled at him. "Enjoying the sea?"

Peter smiled. "Yes, I am. This is something we really didn't have back in England, so I enjoy it as much as I can."

The ship hit a breaker, and water sprayed into the young monarch's faces. Susan sputtered, and Peter laughed. She hit him, knocking him off balance. He grabbed onto the railing to regain his balance, and slipped on the deck and fell on his butt. Susan doubled over laughing. Peter grinned. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with Susan lately. This was nice.  
………………………………...

Hassin sat in the cabin provided for him by the High King of Narnia. He snorted. The King was little more than a boy, just barely grown. And he had to feign interest in a treaty with them. He wondered what his King would do when he met this kid. Hassin made a mental note to watch His Majesty's face when the little King made his entrance.  
………………………………...

Jaselle sat on her bed, looking out the window at the setting sun. Her rooms looked out to the West, at the mountains off in the distance. She enjoyed sitting here in the evening, watching the sun set. It reminded her of a dream she had about when she was young. Where she had sat in her mother's lap, and her mother had sang to her. About a free land, where there were talking creatures and magic beings. And about a Lion, who created the world.

She hadn't known what it was about, until recently. When a merchant to Calormene had returned with stories of the winter up north, which they had heard about for some time, ending. He said that the rumors told of four children, who along with a great lion had freed the land. Since then, she had hoped that it was the land from her dreams. That her mother, who had died when Jaselle was four, had sang about.

And then her father had told her they were sending an emissary there. To the land, that was called 'Narnia'. Hassin, her father's royal advisor, had been gone almost two months now. She hoped he would return soon, with some news of this land. She so much wanted to go there, to see these talking animals and half-human creatures that she hoped were there. Her father, when she had voiced these hopes to him, had told her to grow up. She had fled to her room and cried, watching the sunset.

Jaselle watched the rim of the sun dip beneath the mountains. She sighed, and laid back on her bed. All of the things weighing down on her heart came up, and she began to sob. Lying there, in her clothes, she cried herself to sleep.  
………………………………... 


	3. BloodGate

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them. Here's chapter three!**

Peter watched the dark line on the horizon get larger and more defined. It was about an hour after dawn, and they were fast approaching what was believed to be the coast of Lorsolum.

Peter had been awakened by the lookout bellowing at the sight of land. Since then, he had stood at the prow of the ship, watching. Willing the ship on.

For some unknown reason, he had a strong desire to get there quickly. A compelling urge to arrive at Lorsolum, that he needed to be there. But as to where it came from, he didn't know.

The ship rocked slightly as they neared the land, the currents bumping into the wooden frame of the vessel. He placed a hand on the railing to brace himself. Turning slightly, he called to a sailor behind him on the deck.

"Go and get the ambassador from Lorsolum. He is needed so we can find our way to port."

The sailor hurried off to find the man. Close to twenty minutes later Hassin appeared, looking groggy and disheveled. Peter gestured for him to join him at the bow.

"I trust you slept well, Ambassador?"

Hassin grunted. Peter just smiled. He turned back to the view ahead of them, and the sandy beaches that were appearing ahead of them.

"Do you recognize any of the landmarks? We are unsure of our exact location."

Hassin squinted and searched the coastline. Finally, he pointed to a large spire of rock that stuck out of the dunes.

"That's Orkellon's Fang. We need to go south of it another few miles, and we will reach the port. And the castle."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you've told me the name of your kingdom's castle, sir."

At this, Hassin grinned. Peter felt unnerved by his smile, by his perfectly straight, white teeth. And the look in his eyes.

"Blood-Gate"  
………………………………...

When Jaselle awoke, the sun had already risen. She sat up slowly. She had dreamt that dream last night, except something was different. While her mother was talking, Jaselle had seen something in the distance. She thought that it might be a lion, but then it had disappeared. She was unsure of its meaning, as was the case in most of her dreams.

She rose from bed, changing into a light blue dress with a gold sash, and padded out of her room. She wasn't wearing anything on her feet, as the entire castle was carpeted in furs. Except for her father's audience hall, which remained unchanged since the castle was built 700 years ago. That was also when it had gotten its name, Blood-Gate.

Jaselle shuddered. She despised that name. Apparently, after the castle was built, the Calormenes had attacked, but had been cut down as they reached the gate. Many had tried to climb the huge gate, and been killed there as well. The blood that had seeped and oozed into the gate had dried there, and the gate was permanently stained crimson. Her mother had fought to get the gates removed, but Jaselle's father had stood with tradition, and so the gates stood for yet another monarchs reign. Jaselle knew that when she took the throne, her and whomever she married, that they would be one of the things to change. One of the many.

She walked into her father's audience hall, where he sat talking to Jaselle's younger brother, Clorin. Clorin was a little over 2 years younger than Jaselle, her only sibling. Her father had taken a liking to him, largely because of the fact that he was a boy. He had been very frustrated when she had been born a girl, and not a boy. Angry, even. At least, that was what he had told her. Her mother would never have told her something like that. Although, she couldn't tell Jaselle anything now…

She walked the length of the hall, ascending the stairs leading to her father's throne.

"Good morning, Father." She stretched up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. He mumbled a reply, then returned to his conversation. Jaselle turned and walked back out of the hall. She mentally told herself to not get upset. So what if he liked Clorin better then her? She didn't mind. She would get over it.

A single tear slid down her cheek.

**How's it going so far? Let me know. Review!**


	4. Perceptions

**Author's Note: Ok. Fist, I want to sincerely thank all of my faithful reviewers. I appreciate the encouragers, and the ones with constructive criticism even more. I would like to mention that I am working my best to improve my writing skills as I go, so the style of the story may change as I go. Also, I hae not planned this story out that much. Any ideas you have are welcome. And so, without further wait, chapter four!**

Jaselle was sitting in her room, knees drawn up to her chest, when a knock sounded on the door. She wiped her face, and got to her feet. Walking to the door, she opened it to reveal one of the castle's servants.

The man bowed. "Your majesty, your presence is requested in the audience hall. We have unexpected guests."

Jaselle was surprised by this. Who would be visiting the castle? The only people who visited were from Calormene, and they never traveled in the summer.

"Advisor Hassin is accompanying them."

Jaselle's heart leapt to her throat. Hassin was back! Not that she was overly joyful about that. She had never much liked the man. But if he was back, with guests, that meant he had brought someone from Narnia with him!

She hurriedly thanked the man, then ran to her mirror to fix her hair and wash her face. Then she quickly strode down the corridors, excited about what she would find.  
………………………………...

Peter was impressed by the castle. Although not as extravagant as Cair Paravel, it was nice. The outside was made off light brown sanded stone. The inside was cool marble, with swirls of tan and brown. Luscious furs covered the floor, and paintings of exotic skylines and sandy dunes lined the walls.

The entrance gate had unnerved him. But other then that, he was comfortable. Susan kept exclaiming in 'oohs' and 'ahhs' every time she saw something new. It reminded him of Lucy, back in England. They used to go to the candy store, and Lucy would run from jar to jar, praising each one, and then forgetting about it and running to the next.

Hassin led them to a pair of huge, wooden doors. Peter was surprised to see them, for Lorsolum seemed like the kind of place where wood was a rare commodity. Hassin placed his palm on the door, and they swung open lightly. Peter made a mental note to ask about the hinge work on them. If only he could get the doors in Cair Paravel to open like that.

They entered a large hall. Here the fur rugs ended, and it was only stone. Huge tapestries covered the walls, depicting scenes of war. The stone here changed to a darker brown, with black swirls in it. Windows flanking the far end displayed a view of the sea to the East. Between the large windows was a raised area. On either side tall guards stood at attention, long spears leaning against their shoulders. There was a huge throne, with an equally large man sitting upon it. At his right hand a dark haired man stood. The family resemblance was apparent between him, and who Peter assumed to be the King.

But it was the person seated on the steps at the King's feet that most captivated Peter's attention. It was a young woman, close to Peter's own age. Clothed in a light blue dress with a gold line around the middle, she was sitting so every bit of her legs was covered by fabric. She had long, silky, jet black hair. Her face was lightly tanned, and her eyes, although he couldn't see there color from here, were staring straight at him. Peter swallowed, and shifted his vision back to the King. The large man looked at the young man to his right and nodded. The man stepped forward, and spoke.

"My Father welcomes you to his kingdom, to his castle, and to his hall. Please, come forward, that he may speak with you."

Hassin walked towards them, and Peter and Susan followed. The trio of Narnian guards accompanying them stayed where they were.

Peter looked over at his sister. Susan was staring straight ahead, her eyes looking almost glazed over. Peter followed her gaze, and saw that it was fixed on the young man standing beside his father's throne. Peter almost laughed. How predictable. He should have known she would find someone else to occupy her time while they were here in Lorsolum.

They stopped within a few feet of the steps, while Hassin continued on and stood at the King's left side. The King shifted, leaning forward in his seat.

"You are Peter, High King of Narnia?"

Peter bowed. "I am, sir. And this is my sister, Queen Susan. We left as soon as your emissary spoke to us. We are happy to discuss a treaty with your land, King.."

"Clorin. Like my son. Strong name."

He paused for a moment.

"If I could, I would like to speak with you later. I have a matter to perform, and I wish to speak with Hassin. So if you would join me for dinner, we may talk then."

He smiled, showing a row of yellowed teeth. He heard Susan's breath catch in her throat. Peter suppressed a grimace. They were horrible. But he was the king of a country that could potentially be allies. Even more important was their placement bordering Calormene. While Narnia was technically and officially at peace with the great land of the Tisroc, their was much strain between the two countries. The slightest incident could start a war.

So for now, he would ignore yellow teeth, for the sake of diplomacy. But he made a mental note to recommend a toothbrush, an invention the Pevensies had figured out how to duplicate here in Narnia. Edmund had, really. He would make a note in his first letter back home about it.  
………………………………...

Jaselle was enjoying staring at the young king. He was very handsome, his golden hair and bright blue eyes almost shining. He was dressed in armor, with a red breastplate. Drawn onto the chest plate was a golden lion. Jaselle felt an attachment to the lion. What was it a picture of? Was it a depiction of the great Lion, the one of her dreams? The one who according to the rumors had freed Narnia?

She wanted to know. Needed to know. But she refrained herself from speaking in her father's presence. He would probably get angry, and maybe beat her. It wouldn't be the first time.

When Peter introduced himself, Jaselle found herself watching how his eyes spoke along with his words. It was captivating. But when he said that the young woman with him was his sister, she was startled. His sister? That meant that he was sharing the throne with his sibling. She had never before heard of something such as that. It was a foreign concept in the other lands nearby. Lorsolum had always had just one King, with his wife the Queen, and their children Princes and Princesses. And to the north in Calormene, there was one Tisroc. And even in Narnia before, she remembered there being only one Queen. Or witch, as some had called her.

She turned to study the Queen of Narnia. Susan had brown, well, everything. Her eyes, her hair, even her dress. It was silver and blue lines crossing it, and an almost gold color fabric stitched in elaborate designs on it. A bow was slung on her back, along with a quiver of arrows. A horn hung from her side.

She was quite pretty. Jaselle had assumed when she walked in that she was married to Peter.

But she wasn't. For some reason, that quickened her pulse. Did that mean that he wasn't married at all? Her face and arms began to feel clammy, and a cold sweat broke out on the nape of her neck.

Her father's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

"My daughter will attend to you, and see that you are given suitable rooms. Anything you need, you may ask of her."

With that her father heaved his large bulk off of the throne and walked out of a side door, along with Hassin and Clorin.

Jaselle rose to her feet. Uncomfortable, she cleared her throat.

"Welcome. I am Princess Jaselle, eldest daughter of the King. Please, follow me."

She walked past them, averting her eyes from Peter's face that she so wanted to look at. What was he thinking? Was he thinking about her, or about some sort of Kingly matter?

And that got her thinking about what sort of person he was. Was he a kind King, or a cruel one like her father? Did he spend time with his subjects, or only speak to them when he was commanding them?

She didn't know, but she really wanted to find out.  
………………………………...

Peter followed her out. He found his eyes watching her legs as they walked, moving inside of her dress. Then his gaze shifted to her hair. It was smooth, and the light glinted off of it. He wanted to reach out and touch it. To feel it beneath his fingers. But he, of course, resisted. This was the daughter of a very intimidating King. He was sure that if he even so much as touched her, the burly monarch would erupt in a fit of rage. And their treaty would be out the window. But at least, maybe he could get to know her better.

"So, Jaselle you said? That's a nice name."

Okay, that was wretched. He looked like a total fool now. Beside him, Susan snorted.

Surprisingly, Jaselle giggled. Peter was surprised.

Jaselle stopped, and looked at the ground.

"Sorry. It's just that no one has said that since my mother died, and a complete stranger is the last person I expected to tell me that."

At that, she started to walk again. He strides quickened, forcing Peter to lengthen his to keep up. What was that about? It seemed that she was lonely. Peter had always had the comfort of his siblings. How many siblings did Jaselle have? She had at least the one, the young man in the throne room. But did they spend time together? Were they close, like Peter was with his brother and sisters. They had done everything together. Was Jaselle forced to be by herself, to spend her time alone?

Peter shuddered. He couldn't imagine living like that. He felt a wave of pity for her. Even though he knew almost nothing about her. Although he hoped that would change.

Jaselle led them to a hall. It was short, and ended with a sand-blasted glass door that lead outside. There were two doors on either side. She waved at them.

"There, on the left, are your rooms. The first is yours, Queen Susan. And the second is yours, King Peter. My room is on the opposite side."

Peter smiled softly, and placed a hand on her arm. She jerked, then look at him. "Please, call me Peter."

She looked troubled. Susan gave Peter a look, then put her arm on Jaselle's shoulders.

"And Susan, please."

Jaselle glanced between the two of them, then shrugged off Susan's arms.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Someone will get you for dinner."

At that, she fled into her room.

**Author's Note: Ok. Hope you liked it. Review please!**


	5. Talking, At Last

**Author's Note: Ok, I tried to make that one longer. I'm also trying to do Peter like Peter. Let me know how I'm doing. And thank you for your reviews!**

Susan had left and gone to her room, and so Peter was left alone in the hallway. He pretended to look at the paintings. The problem with that was that there were only two of them, so by now he'd already looked at the two of them overly much.

The first was of a beautiful sunrise coming up over the sea. Sand dunes were framed by the light reflecting off of the glassy water. A trio of seagulls wheeled in the sky, with a fourth diving towards the sea. Peter, as he scrutinized the painting, had noticed what might have been a pod of dolphins to one side. What looked like waves might have been drawn to signify dorsal fins. It was hard to tell.

The second was of the sun setting behind the mountains. The last golden rays shone between two peaks. The wooded slopes were resplendent in hues of gold and green, underneath a stunning sky. Purples, blues, and even blacks mixed together, with pink, red, and orange streaks cutting through it. At the corner of the picture there was a translucent object covering a small portion of the view. Like a sheet, or curtain, blowing in front of it. It was almost as if the painting had been taken instantly, like a photograph back home in England.

Peter wasn't sure why he was lingering out here. He should be in his room, getting ready for dinner. But he told himself he had plenty of time. That he had time to stand out here and study pictures he had already memorized? Or time to work up the nerve to knock on Jaselle's door?

As he was lost in thought, something at the edge of his vision caught his attention. Turning, he saw that it was a small animal, a cat he thought, running lightly across the hallway that this one dead-ended into. He shrugged, and turned back to the painting. At first he didn't notice, but then his breath caught. The waves had moved! He studied it for a moment more. Yes, he was sure of it. They had moved, just slightly. To the left, following the imaginary current. Or was it imaginary? Was it a picture of something real, a painting of one particular moment? Even if it was, why had it moved?

He turned to the opposite side of the hallway, to the other painting. He noticed it instantly. The sun had sank just a smidgeon lower. Just enough to notice. But why? Why would a painting move?

Peter tried to come up with an answer. Maybe Jaselle would know something about it. And, he thought at the back of his mind, it was an excuse to knock on her door. He walked over to it and raised his hand to knock.  
………………………………...

Hassin placed his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together, interlacing his fingers. He looked past them at the King, sitting across from him. Hassin had just finished giving his report, and was curious as to what the King would say.

"I knew that he would be young, but not this young. It could, of course, work to our advantage."

Clorin, who was pacing around the room, paused. He turned his head towards his father. Dark brown eyes flashing, he studied the King.

"How so, Father?"

The King smiled. Hassin saw instantly what he meant, had seen it all the way back in Narnia when he had first seen the King. His eyes flicked between the monarch and his offspring, watching as he would a show.

"We need this young King to trust us. Completely. If he should happen to fall for your beloved sister…"

At this Clorin spat at the floor. Wiping his mouth, he nodded.

Hassin spoke something else that the King had not mentioned, and perhaps overlooked.

"And of course, your Majesty, you realize that if she is caught with an enemy of the crown, she could be charged with treason."

Clorin grinned wickedly.

"Punishable by death."

The King nodded slowly.

"And his sister being here helps us as well. Maybe we can use her as a bargaining chip."

He looked pointedly at his son.

"Spend time with her. Get her to fancy you. Just be sure not to kiss her or anything. That would be murkren, forbidden."

At this Clorin spat again. Then he saluted his father.

"I serve."

The portly ruler turned back to Hassin.

"See to it that my late wife's daughter spends as much time as possible with this 'High King'."

He chuckled.

"She's so desperate, it's only a matter of time."

Hassin smiled. This was working out better then they had expected.  
………………………………...

Jaselle was sitting on her bed. Her cheeks were wet, her eyes red. She clung to a pillow, and every few seconds sobbed into it.

Why? Why had she run away when the young rulers had offered friendship?

Because she was scared. Her entire life, she had only had three friends. One was her mother, one was a dog, and the other had been the daughter of a servant. Her mother had died, leaving her with no one. Then, to try and cheer her up, her father had given her the dog. It had looked at her with sad eyes, as if it pitied her. For two years she had loved that dog, until one day it had gotten attacked by a stray in the courtyard. It had died from loss of blood.

Then she had met someone. A girl, her own age. Clarea was her name. They had been inseparable, and had done everything together. Then, the King had gotten sick. Blaming it on food poisoning, he had ordered all of the cooks beheaded. Including Clarea's father. Clarea's mother had been forced to leave, taking her three daughters with her. Jaselle had never seen them again.

So far, every time in her life she had gotten close to someone, they had left. Leaving her alone. To sit on her bed, and cry.

Looking out the window, she saw the mountains to the West. It was still many hours until sunset, when she would sit here on her bed and watch it. Sit on her bed, and cry. Remember all of the people she had lost.

And remember the dream. Of her mother, talking in that sweet voice. About Narnia, the land where these people were from. These people who had tried to be her friends. She may have shunned them, but she needed to ask them. Who was this Lion? The one from her mother's stories, from her dreams, from the young king's armor.

She wiped her face, rubbing her eyes. She stood up, and strode over to the door. Reaching out and grasping the knob, she flung the door open.

And saw Peter standing there, his hand poised to knock. ………………………………...

Peter was surprised when she opened the door, to say the least. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were red, and puffy. Like she had been crying.

"Is something the matter?" he asked softly.

Jaselle shook her head slowly at first, and then stopped. Her eyes flicked from his shoes, to hers, then out the doorway past Peter.

"Can you, uh, come in?"

Peter smiled.

"Why I was knocking."

She looked up at him, catching his gaze. She looked immensely sad. But under that, she looked fearful. Fearful, but… hopeful? It was hard to tell. Peter didn't get much practice reading human expressions. Lucy was the one who could look at a person and see their soul. And Edmund could see people's intentions, detecting trickery and deceit. But Peter, well, Edmund always told him he was too trusting. That he trusted everyone. He had always thought that was Lucy, but maybe Ed was right. Lucy had to have gotten it from somewhere.

But right now, he didn't need to find out whether or not he should trust Jaselle. He wanted to see what she was hiding, deep down. What was going on in her head, that was causing her such anguish?

He smiled, trying to alleviate some of the tension. He stepped in past her, and she shut the door behind him.

Peter looked around the room. It was a nice looking room, with the same sand-colored walls the rest of the castle had. A large dresser stood along one wall, made of stone. Beside it was an equally stone desk, with a stone chair. A large mirror was hung above the desk, reflecting a view of the opposite side of the room. There was a large bed on the wall to the left, a four-poster canopy with obsidian posts. The headboard was polished to such a shine that it reflected almost as well as the mirror.

Across from the doorway was a large window that looked out over the mountains. A pair of pale pink curtains waved in the breeze. You could walk out onto the balcony, which was overtop of the gardens, Peter noted. All in all, it was a very nice room.

"I hope my room looks as nice as this."

He was attempting to start a conversation. It worked, but not in the way he was expecting.

"You haven't been to your room yet?"

Peter looked at her sharply. What could he say about that?

He shrugged, and told the truth.

"I was standing outside, studying the pictures. Waiting to come and ask to talk to you."

She frowned slightly.

"Why would you wish to speak to me?"

Peter faltered. Why had he wanted to talk with her in the first place?

"I-, I'm not sure. But the pictures outside, they moved."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"I'm sorry?"

Something inside of him told him to drop it.

"Never mind."

He paused, looking at her. She was staring at his breastplate. Looking down, he studied the depiction of Aslan on it.

"Do you not have lions in your kingdom?"

Jaselle looked up at him. He found himself drawn into her eyes. They were green, he supposed. But it wasn't the color he was concentrating on. It was the look of longing. The way she looked at him, it was as if he would be able to fix that. To satisfy her need, for something.

"I-, yes, we do. But that lion, it's special, isn't it?"

He smiled at her. So, Aslan was at work again.

He glanced over at the bed.

"Can we sit down?"

She nodded, and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside her. When he met her gaze, she was staring intently at him again. He swallowed, and began.

"This lion, is not really a lion. His name is Aslan"  
………………………………...

Jaselle felt her heart leap when he spoke that name. Aslan! What a glorious title! When she heard it, it was as if all of her sorrows were lifted from her soul. Aslan! Oh, the sweetness of it. She wanted to say it over and over, for it to wrap around her and free her from her self-inflicted prison.

"Aslan…" she whispered.

But then, Aslan was just a name. She needed to know more.

"Tell me about Aslan. Please."

And so he did. Sitting beside her on the bed, he told her of Aslan. How he created the world. How, even when evil was let into the newly made world, how he didn't fret. How he made a way for evil to be beaten. How, centuries later, he returned to Narnia to free it form the Witch's reign. How he had called Peter and his siblings from another world, to fulfill prophecy. And then, after they had won, he had disappeared. Just like that.

As Peter spoke, Jaselle felt as if she was a part of the tale. As if she was there when Aslan had done all of these amazing things. She longed to meet this lion, to run his hands through his mane. To kiss his nose.

Unknowingly, she had grasped Peter's hands as he spoke. Peter had apparently kept talking. He had finished now, and Jaselle was staring at her hands. She wasn't really looking at them, just towards them. She was really picturing Aslan, and what might happen if she could just touch him….

"He does that to you. Even though we can't see him, he's always here. Watching us. Loving us. We just have to believe, and he'll help us out."

Jaselle's eyes focused, and she noticed that she was holding Peter's hands. She abruptly let go.

"I'm, uh."

Peter smiled softly at her.

"Don't be sorry. I'm here, if you need me to be. If you need a friend."

He stopped, and looked weird for a moment.

"Uh, yeah. If you,"

He was stumbling over his words. Jaselle smiled at him.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who's nervous."

Her grin widening, she slid a little closer to him.

"So, were you telling the truth? About being from another world."

Peter started to answer.

"Yes, I was. I-"

They were cut off by a knock on the door.

"Your highness? You are summoned to dinner."

Jaselle looked away from Peter.

"Thank you. I will be out shortly."

She turned to Peter.

"I need to change. So, I guess I'll see you at dinner?"

He nodded, looking awkward.

"Yes. Good-bye."

Peter stood and left. Jaselle stared at the crease in the bed where he had sat. She reached down and placed her hand on the covers. It was still warm. What had just happened there? She felt a connection to Peter. But what sort of connection?

Jaselle shook her head and stood up. She needed to get ready.  
………………………………...

Peter retreated to his room. He kept opening and closing his hands, still feeling Jaselle's hands holding his. And then when she had leaned in close, asking about him, and not just Aslan. He had felt such a rush. But what would he do about it? He realized he shouldn't have even been in her room. Peter needed to be on good terms with the King of Lorsolum, so they could make this treaty. And then, maybe, there could be something. Maybe. Possibly. Hopefully…

Peter shook his head fiercely. But not till then! He started to change, to get ready for dinner.

**Author's Note: Alright, there's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	6. Dinner

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm typing as much as I can, but trying to keep it good at the same time. Hope you all like the story so far!**

Peter entered the dining hall, following one of the servants. He was dressed in his dress cloak and tunic, red and blue fabric laced with gold thread. Beside him, on his arm, Susan was brilliant as usual. She was resplendent in a shiny silver dress, with red shoulders. A large emerald hung at the end of a necklace, and she also wore matching earrings and bracelet. Her lips were split in a smile, her white teeth flashing. The perfect queen.

The hall was large, and circular shaped. Made of the now familiar sand-colored marble, it had smooth walls that shot up into the sky, probably ten stories. At the top an intricate mural was depicted, of a desert and a pair of armies meeting in battle. It was, to say the least, quite impressive.

A ring of tables was set up, with a round table in the center on a raised platform. Already seated at the center table was the King. At his right was Clorin; his left, Hassin. Beside Hassin was a lavishly dressed man, and a large woman who was practically hanging on him.

There were three other seats at the table. Peter and Susan were led up there. Susan was seated beside Clorin, and Peter beside the large woman. His seat was directly across from the King, and as such his back was to the door. Because of this, he didn't notice Jaselle enter. He was actually staring at the ceiling mural when he heard footsteps on the platform behind him. Turning in his chair, he saw Jaselle coming up the small amounts of steps.

Peter felt the air leak out of his lungs. She was beautiful!

She was wearing a bright green dress, that matched her eyes. Her arms were bare, displaying her tanned skin. Her hair flowed freely down her back. Peter was in awe…

Susan cleared her throat. Peter snapped out of his reverie, and stood. He pulled out Jaselle's chair for her.

She smiled at him, and sat down gracefully. Peter slid her chair in, then sat down himself. He looked at Jaselle. At her hair, glossy and smooth. Her forehead, leading down into her nose. Her eyes, bright green. Her full lips, opening to show white teeth. Her slightly pointed chin.

He brought his eyes up, not trusting himself to go any lower. A whisper escaped him.

"Wow."

Jaselle, who had been looking at her father, turned at him. She smiled at his scrutiny. He stuttered as he spoke.

"Y-you, you look nice."

He grinned to cover his nervousness. She bent her head slightly at him.

"Thank you. You look quite nice yourself."

Before Peter could reply, the King spoke up.

"I would like to welcome you again, King Peter. And Queen Susan. We are delighted to have you here among us. This is Lord Argran and his lovely wife Nellimya. From the Kokkona Islands to the south, off the coast."

After they said their hellos and such, the first course was served. A small plate with what seemed to be a salad was placed before him. As he dug in, he thought back to their first real meal in Cair Paravel. When the salad had been served, Susan had exclaimed about how fine the lettuce was, and how juicy the tomatoes were. Edmund had declared sulkily that he was a King and he didn't have to eat them if he didn't want to. And Lucy had slid them off of her plate and onto Mr. Tumnus's while Su and him had argued with Edmund. They had turned back, and Lucy had smiled sweetly and said 'All done.'

It had taken them a minute realize the dearth of leaves on her plate were due to a drastic increase in the salad on the clueless fawn beside her. And then, or course, Tumnus had blown it wide open.

"I appreciate your kindness, Queen Lucy," he had said, "but I really do not need this much."

They had all broke up laughing, even Lucy after a minute. Peter chuckled quietly at the memory. Jaselle looked over at him.

"You find something funny, Your Majesty?"

Peter grinned.

"I was just remembering something my youngest sister did, years ago. And please, it's Peter."

Her smile shifted slightly, and she looked sad, for a moment.

"I will try, Peter."

He grinned.

"That's better. Now, may I request the honor of calling you by your first name, Princess?"

Jaselle's smile came back to happy.

"You may."

Peter was becoming more comfortable speaking to her. They talked about the history of Lorsolum, briefly, as well as different points about Narnian and Lorsolum cuisine. It was when they had just finished the main course, roast goat and fish, when Peter noticed it.

During the meal, he had talked with Jaselle mostly, and a little with the King and with the couple beside him. Clorin and Susan had been chatting together, with Clorin talking to his father as well. The King had spoken about political matters with the Lord Argran, as well as frequently booming for 'more wine'. But Hassin never spoke.

Not once did he smile. Not once did he look interested in a conversation. He just sat there, watching. Eyes flicking between the three couples. It was unnerving, to say the least. He leaned over to Jaselle.

"Is he always like this?"

He asked quietly, indicating the Royal Advisor.

Jaselle discreetly looked at him, then back to Peter.

"I guess so. I don't really pay attention. I'm usually lost in my thoughts."

Peter smiled warmly. He knew what that was like. It was a rare day when he wasn't constantly thinking about how he would deal with this thing, or what to do about that, or what he should say to such and such person.

"I know what you mean. But, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly do you think about?"

Jaselle looked nervous for a moment, then turned her gaze back up and met Peter's.

"My mother a lot. I don't remember much about her; she died when I was four. But the memories I do have are happy ones. Of her stories, mostly. And this one she told me, about a land with talking creatures. A beautiful land, with walking trees and walking river people. Or half-human creatures, who danced around in the night. Of a great lion, who created it."

Her eyes glistened with moisture.

"She told me about Narnia"  
………………………………...

Hassin coolly regarded the conversations going on around him. The King had asked him to keep an eye on how things were going between the young King and the Princess. He quite enjoyed the task, really. With his sharp ears he caught most of the words being exchanged. He watched their eyes and faces as well. From that, he could tell that the two were obviously falling for each other. That was for sure. He just wondered how far the relationship would go. Or have time to go.  
………………………………...

Jaselle was surprised, really, when she said what she did. The lines of thought in her head had finally connected. Her mother had told her about Narnia! Which meant, that she had been to Narnia. Or known someone from there. But how? Until recently, they had not known the name of the far-off country to the north. Or anything about it, except rumors of the forever winter.

So how had her mother learned about it? Jaselle wished she could ask her about it. But that wouldn't happen. Couldn't happen.

But she could talk to this young man from Narnia, at least. She doubted he would know anything about her mother, especially if he had just gotten into this world seven years ago like he said. But at least he could expand on what her mother had told her.

Peter looked surprised, to say the least.

"Your mother told you about Narnia? Had she been there before?"

Jaselle shrugged.

"I do not know. But until a few months ago, we had heard hardly nothing about your land. So I do not know how she found out about it."

Peter was frowning, deep in thought. Jaselle found herself following the lines in his forehead, that furrowed when his lips turned down. It seemed to her like he thought often, the grooves in his skin seeming to be naturally there.

"If your mother had been there, it would have been during the Long Winter."

He looked up, his gaze meeting hers. The light in his blue eyes danced as he talked.

"When Aslan was not a word that was spoken, on penalty of death."

Jaselle recalled Peter's history lesson from before.

"Because of the Witch, correct?"

Peter nodded.

"Yes. So how she found out about him, I do not know. Did she leave behind anything, a diary, perhaps?"

Jaselle gasped.

"You want to read her diary?"

Peter looked guilty. He hung his head slightly.

Well, I didn't mean it like that. But if you want to find out about her, wouldn't it be alright? Do you think she would mind?"

Jaselle thought for a moment. It was her mother's diary, not hers. But would her mother really mind? If she could mind at all. Jaselle wasn't sure where people went after they died.

She shrugged, and smiled.

"I guess it would be alright. I can check her chest of things, I suppose."

Peter grinned.

"Well, then maybe then we can sort out pat of this mystery."

By now, they had finished eating. Jaselle's father stood up.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. I hope you all sleep well. I would also invite you to a banquet and ball three nights from hence, to celebrate our meeting with the King and Queen of Narnia. Good night."

He left, Hassin trailing behind him.

Jaselle was surprised. Shocked, even. A ball? This was the first she had heard of it. Her father never had balls. The last ball that had taken place here was when her grandmother was still alive, seven years ago.

She started to get nervous. What would she wear? How would she do her hair? And who would escort her?

Her first choice would be Peter. He was kind, handsome, and smart. She was sure he knew how to dance. But was he comfortable with that?

A sudden thought struck her. Because Susan had turned out to be his sister, she had assumed he was single. But what if he had left his wife back in Narnia? She was sure he would treat her nicely regardless of his marital status, so she couldn't judge it my that.

She hung her head. Why did she always have to dampen her mood with sour thoughts? She had been happy, enjoying the young king's company.

Jaselle was startled by the voice of Susan beside her.

"Oh Jaselle, you didn't tell me you were having a ball. We must get together and talk. Come on."

Susan grasped Jaselle's wrist and lead her out of the dining hall. She looked over her shoulder and saw Peter, staring after her. She smiled at him, and then they turned, and he was gone.  
………………………………...

Peter watched them go. A ball? He hadn't known about this. And in him and Susan's honor? Well, that was nice, but unexpected.

Could he ask Jaselle? Did guys escort girls here in Lorsolum? That was how they did it back in England, and so that was how it was now done in Narnia. But he knew different countries had different customs. So he wasn't sure of what to do.

A hand gripped his shoulder. He looked up and see Clorin, the young prince. He smiled at him.

Clorin sat down.

"So, King Peter, can I just call you Peter? What do you think of the ball?"

Peter swallowed.

"Well, it's nice, of course. But I was, uh, curious as to your customs here."

Clorin laughed.

"Yes, guys escort girls. And guys dance with girls. And guys kiss girls. Nothing weird here."

Peter felt color going up his neck. Clorin just laughed louder.

"So, you and my sister are hitting it off, I'm sure? That's good. She so lonely here. No one her own age. Father's temper scares them all away. But he seems to like you."

He grinned, and gripped Peter's arm.

"And your sister? Wow. She's a looker. Can't wait for the ball. See you around."

Laughing still, he got to his feet and walked. Peter wasn't sure if he felt any better. He got up, placing his napkin on the plate in front of him, and left back to his room.  
………………………………...

Jaselle sat on Susan's bed. The young Queen was braiding Jaselle's hair.

"So, what is your brother like? He seemed nice tonight."

Jaselle frowned. Well, she was sure there was a difference in how he treated her than in how he would treat Susan. But what should she tell her? That around her he was a selfish, rude, arrogant, and pompous young man who wanted the throne?

Instead, she smiled cheerfully.

"Well, around you he would be of course. You being so much more beautiful then me."

In the mirror, Jaselle saw Susan's face turn down in a pout.

"Oh, stop it. You are very pretty."

Her face split into a grin.

"Peter seems to think so."

Jaselle gasped.

"He what? What makes you think that?"

Susan giggled.

"Well, when he first saw you he tried to scratch his chin on the floor. And since then, he's been talking to you or talking about you…"

Jaselle turned to look at Susan.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Susan nodded vigorously.

"Positive. You have found yourself an admirer."

Jaselle tilted her head slightly. An admirer? Really? She didn't think any guy had ever been interested in her before.

But what now? What would she do about it? Were Kings allowed to have relationships of that sort? Weren't they supposed to have arranged marriages, and suitors, and all of that?

And how was she supposed to act around him? The same as she had been? Hanging off of every word, although that had been because she had been interested in what he was saying. Now would she have to do it no matter what he was saying? She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

And what about finding out about her mother? Had that been genuine? Or had that just been a ploy to spend more time with her? Would he do something like that? And did she mind him spending more time with her?

It was all so confusing. Susan was looking at her, concerned. Jaselle smiled.

"Well, uh, thank you. But I feel like I must go to my bed. I will see you in the morning?"

Susan smiled.

"Yes. We can discuss dresses."

As Jaselle rose and started for the door, Susan called after her.

"Sweet dreams"  
………………………………...

Peter turned the corner, and walked down the hallway. His feelings were a chaotic mess.

This Clorin seemed like a nice enough guy. But how could he be sure? And did he really want Susan get involved with him?

Although, it wasn't as if he had much say in the matter. Susan had been cycling through suitors for some time. She would know how to deal with this one.

It was himself he was worried about. Clorin had mentioned that Jaselle was lonely. Peter could understand that. But was she only talking to him because she was lonely? Because there was no one else to talk to? Was he just a replacement friend?

He hoped not. She was such a nice, sweet, beautiful young woman. Wow, was she beautiful.

That brought another thought to mind. Was he only interested( interested? Was that what he was?) in her because of her looks? No, he couldn't be.

Could he?

Peter was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door to his sister's room open. As he passed in front of it, he bumped into Jaselle, who was just closing it behind her. He looked up sharply.

"Oh, sorry."

Jaselle shook her head slightly.

"It's fine. Nothing to apologize for."

She seemed, down. Something was bothering her. But he hadn't known her long enough(he had just met her this morning!) to know what it meant.

Jaselle turned to go to her room. Peter, tentatively, reached out a hand and placed it on her arm. She flinched, but stopped.

"Is everything alright?"

He was acting like the older brother, trying to help out his younger siblings. But, he didn't really feel like it. He felt strange, really. His stomach tingled, and sweat broke out on the back of his neck.

Jaselle turned slightly, and looked at him.

"I'm fine, really."

Her eyes, those piercing green eyes, told him otherwise.

He frowned softly.

"No you're not. But, you don't have to tell me. Just know I'm here if you need anything."

Again, the same words he would say to Susan or Lucy. But, he felt different. A lot different. What was it, that was making him feel like this?

Susan would say he was falling for Jaselle. But was that possible? After only one day? He wouldn't have thought so, but he felt so… so different then he had ever felt.

He had of course had his share of princesses and queens, duchesses and tarkheenas, throwing themselves at him. And he had considered them, for the sake of alliances.

But just as he couldn't force one of his siblings into a political marriage, he couldn't bring himself to be a part in one either.

It wasn't really on his part, either. He would gladly marry someone he didn't love for the sake of his kingdom. But, the various women who tried to impress him weren't in love with Peter. They were just enraptured by the thought of becoming queen.

And he couldn't do that to them. Maybe, in time, they would fall in love. But he didn't want to risk that not happening, and forcing her to be in a loveless marriage.

So he had politely turned down the flattering young women. Waiting, perhaps futilely, for a girl he could fall in love with.

Had he found her? But, what did she feel about him.

He shook his head to clear it. They had known each other for less then a day. Why was he thinking about such things?

Jaselle was standing there, watching him. She was frowning slightly.

"Now it's my turn to ask if you're alright?"

He forced a smile. He couldn't tell her what he was thinking.

"I'm fine. Really."

She raised an eyebrow. He just widened his smile.

"Good night."

Peter turned and retired to his room. He didn't see Jaselle sigh, and go to her own. He was lost in his thoughts.

**Author's Note: Alright, hope it was good. Feedback, please. And I have by no means planned out this entire story, so any ideas you have are welcome. Either PM them or put them in your review.**

**As well, I am planning on including Aslan in an upcoming chapter, and want to portray him well. Any thoughts, or advice on that, would be mort welcome.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. Expect another chapter in the next two days!**


	7. The Ball

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, especially Jillie. I appreciate all of the suggestions and help you all have given me. Keep reviewing. I will do my best to meet your expectations. Sorry that this one took awhile. Enjoy!**

The next three days passed in a blur for Jaselle. Because of her father's lack of interest in the ball, it was laid on Jaselle's shoulders to plan it all.

Susan, thankfully, helped her out. So the two of them had planned out the menu, the decorations, and everything else. Now, as Jaselle walked into the ballroom the morning of the event, all that was left was to set up.

Jaselle looked around the room. It was large, and circular, like the dining hall. It was the base for another of Blood-Gate's towers. The ceiling ended in a dome about five stories above them. A brilliant chandelier hung above them. Susan and Jaselle planned to hand lines of rope covered in crystal from the points on the chandelier, draping them down and attaching them to the walls lower down.

When Jaselle had asked how they would do that, Susan had winked and said 'leave it to me'.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Peter come in. She hadn't really talked to him much in the past few days, being too busy. At dinner, they hadn't sat beside each other. Susan had asked her what was wrong, and she had dodged the question. She didn't know what was wrong. She just, couldn't talk about it.

Peter smiled tightly at her, then looked around.

"Is Susan here yet? She asked, well, ordered me to come and help."

Jaselle started to answer when there was a creak from overhead.

Looking up, she saw a trapdoor open up in the ceiling. Then Susan slid out of it, grasping the chain to the chandelier with her legs.

"Susan!"

Peter shouted at her. Jaselle just gasped.

Susan waved her hand at them.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

It looked to Jaselle like she mumbled something else, but she wasn't sure what.

Susan shimmied down the chain, until she was standing on the chandelier. She called up to the trapdoor, and someone threw down a package. Susan unwrapped it, displaying the crystal strands.

"Alright, you two," she called down to Jaselle and Peter, "Here's where I need your help. I'll tie these on at this end, then I'll toss them down. Tack them to the wall."

Susan tied the first one on, and then let it drop. It easily reached to the floor, because it was straight down. When it would get stretched over to the side it would be further up.

Jaselle grasped the strand, and started to walk over to the wall. But she couldn't make it. The strand was too short. When it reached the wall it would only reach to about ten feet above the ground.

"Susan, it's too short."

"Pish-posh. I wanted them that high so no one would mess them up. Have Peter give you a boost."

Peter and Jaselle caught each others eyes. Peter, give her a boost?

"Oh, come on. I haven't got all day."

Peter looked worried, almost. He came over to where Jaselle was standing. Reaching down, he grasped her waist.

"Uh, up you go."

He lifted her up into the air, so that it reached the wall. Jaselle started to tack it into the wall. A moment later, she realized she was purposefully going slow.

So Peter would continue to hold her? True, he did have very strong hands. She couldn't say she didn't like them there…

She waved her hand over her face, and tacked it quickly. Peter lowered her down.

"Alright, next one"  
………………………………...

Peter lifted Jaselle up for the last one. His hands felt more comfortable there now then they did earlier. And he wasn't sweating as much, that was good.

He had given up asking himself why this felt different then when he did the same with Susan or Lucy for a ball or banquet back at Cair Paravel. It was because Jaselle wasn't his sister. There was a connection that was different between them. A different sort of feeling.

Jaselle signaled that she was done, and Peter lowered her to the ground. His hands, however, lingered on her waist for a moment before he let go. Had she noticed?

Susan climbed back up the chain, and a strong pair of arms helped her up. A moment later she came in through the main doors, with Clorin trailing her.

If Peter and Jaselle had been ignoring each other Clorin and Susan had been doing the opposite. Despite Susan's intense planning of the ball, her and the Prince had gone riding, sailing, on picnics, walks, jogs. They had even spent hours reading together!

Susan had told Peter how perfect Clorin was. But he heard that before. With a few of the other suitors. Was this any different?

He couldn't know. And Susan wouldn't jump into anything. She was more cautious then that. So, as much as Peter wanted to help her out, he would let her run her own course.

But what should he do about Jaselle? He hadn't asked if she needed an escort to the ball. He didn't think she had one, since Clorin was escorting Susan(a fact Susan had made clear to everyone). But, maybe her father would escort her? Or maybe the advisor, Hassin?

Peter sighed, and walked over to the other side of the hall. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, or anything, by not asking. But he also didn't want to make her feel guilty if she had to escort her father or something. So he decided he just wouldn't ask. It was probably for the best.  
………………………………...

Hassin reclined beside the underground hot springs, where the King sat soaking.

"You are certain of this?"

The King asked. Hassin grinned.

"Quite sure. Clorin has made the girl fall for him completely. And after tonight, hopefully the King will as well."

The King grunted.

"Hopefully? I thought my wife's daughter would have fallen head over heels for the handsome fool."

Hassin spread his hands.

"So did I, your majesty. But the girl has been so busy getting ready for this ball, she hasn't spent much time with him."

That was as close to saying that it was the King's fault they weren't in love with each other yet as Hassin would get. He thought the ball was a wretched idea, but maybe it would help. As soon as they were certain, they could move forward with their other plans.

"Advisor, make sure that all is ready. And keep an eye on them. If it happens, then I will talk to the young fool tomorrow. And we can get on with this. I am getting impatient."

Hassin smiled that wicked smile of his.

"As you wish, sire. But remember: patience is a virtue. As long as we are patient, and do things as I-, we have planned them, this will work. And we will be greatly rewarded"  
………………………………...

Jaselle sat on Susan's bed, already dressed. Susan was pinning her hair up. The younger girl couldn't stop talking.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait. I know it's only an hour away, but I still don't know if I can wait that long. And I wonder how well your brother dances. Is he a good dancer?"

Jaselle shrugged helplessly.

"Oh, that's right, This is your first ball. Well, you must come to Narnia. We have them all the time. Winter solstice, summer equinox, Christmas, and the birthdays of all four of us. Plus random ones whenever we feel like it."

Jaselle smiled sweetly. Her new friend was in a very good mood. She just wished she was.

She had wanted Peter to ask her to the ball. Even though she knew she had kind of been forcing him away. He still should have tried!

Maybe he had. Maybe someone told him he shouldn't ask her. Maybe he was scared. She didn't know. But she still was disappointed.

She was confused with herself. What did she want? What she needed to do was find out if he was genuine. But how to do that? Could she ask him that? Would it scare him away?

She didn't know. How could she know? Her father had purposefully kept suitors away, her entire life. Despite the fact that she was twenty, she had only met a single man her own age once or twice. And then, there had been no interest on her part.

But Peter, he was different. Jaselle wasn't sure why. But there was something about him. He was kinder, and understood her better. And he was gorgeous…

But did he have any feelings for her? Susan had observed that he was enthralled by Jaselle's beauty. But was there anything beyond that? Had his lingering touch this morning in the ballroom mean anything?

Susan finished with her hair, and then they switched places. As she braided Susan's hair, she tried to find a straight path through her thoughts.  
………………………………...

Peter stood in the ballroom. The crystal strands were bedazzling, with the light from the chandelier shining through them. A line of tables at one end held drinks and appetizers, or 'finger foods' as they had been called back in England. Well, what Peter and his siblings had called them.

He was talking to one of the servants about the drink selection when they entered. First, the King strode in, tailed by Hassin, walking around and shaking various dignitary's hands, thanking them for coming and such. All of the royalty from this part of the world had been invited. Ambassadors, dukes, princes and princesses, had all arrived for the ball. It seemed to Peter that they must have known beforehand to have all gotten here on such short notice. But he didn't think much of it.

A few minutes after the King entered, Clorin came in. Susan hung on his arm in a forest green dress, one that she had brought from Narnia. Edmund had exclaimed she wouldn't need anything fancy as that. She had defended that it never hurt to be prepared. Peter made a mental note to avoid the moment when Susan brought up the fact she had needed it to their brother. Sparks would fly.

Susan seemed to belong there, on the Prince's arm. But Peter had seen her look the same way on numerous other suitor's arms. Was this any different? He doubted it. But, maybe.

Following Susan was Jaselle. Again, he found himself entranced.

She wore a bright blue dress. Her shoulders and arms were bare, and her hair was pinned up on her head.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Peter snapped his head to the side.

"Um, yes. I am fine. If you will excuse me."

He started to make his way towards her. The King stood on a podium and one end, and loudly cleared his throat.

"Hello all, and think you for coming to this ball. It is being held in honor of two new friends of our nation, High King Peter of Narnia. And his sister, Queen Susan."

Applause rose up. Peter slid his way through the throng closer to Jaselle.

"In the near future, we hope to work out an alliance with this fledgling nation. But until then, I pledge you all to enjoy the night!"

The musicians started up. Peter pushed past one large lord. He was almost there. He wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to be with her, so urgently.

He was almost there when a girl appeared in front of him. He stopped, to avoid knocking her over. She smiled sweetly at him.

"King Peter?"

Peter nodded absently as he looked back up to retain his eye contact on Jaselle. The girl in front of him continued.

"I've heard a lot about you. There are stories about you everywhere."

Peter looked at her and smiled. He opened his mouth to ask her to excuse him when the music changed.

"Ooh, I love this song. Come on,"

And the girl pulled him out onto the dance floor. Peter wanted so much to break away and go to Jaselle, who was standing by herself. But the King in him made him stay out on the floor.

After the song, he allowed the girl to thank him and then tried to walk over to Jaselle. But another song began, and another girl was there to fall into his arms. The High King took charge again, and away he went.

For almost an hour, girls entered and left his arms, as he whirled around the dance floor. He wanted desperately to go to Jaselle, but he couldn't. He wouldn't be rude.

Although Peter wanted to. He wanted to dump this latest girl onto the floor, and rush over to Jaselle. Push other women out of his way, and get to her. Hold her in his arms, tell her what he felt for her. And dance with her. Sweep around the floor.

But he didn't. He just spun around the floor with a different girl every song. While Jaselle stood by herself, watching him.  
………………………………...

Hassin came up behind the King, who was talking to some Arch-Duke of somewhere. Hassin didn't really care. His main concern was the High King's choice of dance partners.

It was clear to Hassin, as he had watched the young monarch, that Peter wanted to dance with Jaselle. The way he kept looking at the young princess, trying to walk towards her. But one of the many flattering young women would get in his way.

The Princess seemed to be watching him as well. Which meant there was something between them. But was it attraction, or tension?

Hassin figured it was probably both. But either way, the two needed to be together. Not apart, staring at each other.

He calmly addressed the King.

"Sire?"

He turned and regarded Hassin.

"Yes?"

Hassin nodded back towards a more secluded spot.

"If I may have your ear,"

The King grumbled something to the dignitary and left with Hassin. When he had led the large monarch over to a more private spot, he spoke in hurried, quiet tones.

"Our favorite foolish boy is too handsome for his own good. The ladies flock to him. He hasn't danced with the Princess all night."

The King frowned.

"And why not? My late wife's daughter is the most beautiful woman out there. She has her mother's looks."

Hassin shrugged nonchalantly.

"That I do not know. But as long as they are apart, they are not getting together."

The King frowned.

"I know that! But what do we do about it?"

Hassin smiled.

"Allow me a dance with the Princess?"

The King nodded curtly.

"Get it over with. And they had better be kissing before the night is over. I am impatient to get this over with."

Hassin bowed.

"Of course, you majesty."

He slid away, thinking of what he would do when he was free of this windbag's control.  
………………………………...

Jaselle stood at the edge of the room, watching Peter. He whirled around, a new girl in his arms every few minutes. He was a very good dancer, she could see. He probably danced all of the time back in Narnia, with all sorts of women.

Why did she think she would be special? She was just another girl.

Hassin materialized at her side, in that creepy way of his.

"May I have this dance, your highness?"

Jaselle was surprised, and unnerved. But no one had asked her to dance yet, so she nodded. Her father's advisor swept her onto the dance floor as the music turned upbeat.

They swung for a few minutes. Then a point in the song came when the guys spun their partners away, and everyone switched.

That was how she found herself spun into Peter's strong arms.

At first he didn't realize it was her. He seemed to be searching for something, looking over to where Jaselle had been standing. Then he looked down.

His face seemed to light up when he saw her. A broad grin split his face.

"There you are!"

Jaselle was surprised. As they danced, he continued talking to her.

"I was trying to get over to you, but these girls kept mobbing me. And then you disappeared."

She was grinning now.

"You were looking for me?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you to dance."

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"Yes, I'll dance with you."

Peter laughed.

"Well, then lets dance."

Jaselle felt her fears and misgivings melt away as they floated around the dance floor. A moment later the music changed into a slower song.

Jaselle saw a few girls drift towards them, and inwardly enjoyed the looks on their faces when Peter hung on to Jaselle pulling her closer to him. As they rocked back and forth, Jaselle rested her head on his chest, her mouth near his ear.

"Thank you."

She whispered. Peter smiled.

"For what?"

"For dancing with me. For holding me. For being my friend."

Peter slowly rubbed her back.

"You are welcome. I would gladly do it any day."

Jaselle felt his heart beat through his chest. It was steady. His warmth spread through her. And they slowly moved in a circle, Jaselle comforted in his arms.

**Author's Note: Review please! What happens after the ball in the next chapter. Review!**


	8. After the Ball

**Author's Note: Alright, sorry this one took so long. I was waiting for some reviews, which seem to have dropped off. So if you all could, review more! Thanks. Any comments, review or PM me. Enjoy!**

Peter led Jaselle outside, onto one of the three balconies leading off the ballroom. This one was deserted, as over half of the guests had already left for bed, or to go somewhere more private.

They reached the railing, and leaned against it. Peter looked out over the sea, at the waves softly lapping against the shore. A pair of seagulls flew over, heading for their roosts at the top of the tower.

"It's beautiful. Reminds me of home."

He felt a pang in his chest. Home? He was talking about Narnia. Not England. Not the place where he was born, or the place he was raised. He was talking about the place where his dreams had come true. Where he had become a man. Where he had fulfilled his destiny.

Jaselle stirred beside him.

"Is it pretty there? At your castle?"

Peter smiled.

"Yes, it is. During the summer, mermaids swim around, and sunbathe on the rocks. Talking birds float about, and are always willing to chat. Not that I suggest that: they never stop talking."

He chuckled.

"And the castle itself is smooth, all curves. Lush carpets, comfortable thrones. Lots of guest rooms. Large stables."

He smiled.

"And it has a nicer name."

Jaselle laughed.

"I agree with that."

She leaned over slightly, touching his arm.

"I think I would like to go there once."

Peter raised his arm and wrapped it around her.

"Why don't you come with me? When I go back. You can come and see it for yourself."

Jaselle gasped.

"Really? Oh, that would be so wonderful! I could talk to centaurs, and fawns, and talking horses, and oh! Spend time with Susan, and meet Lucy, and your brother. And be with you."

Her voice sort of dropped off at the end.

Peter pulled her close.

"I like the last part."

He cupped her chin in his hand, turning her face up towards him.

"I want to tell you something."

He paused. How best to say this?

She looked at him expectantly.

"I, uh, want to tell you that ever since I first saw you I've been, well, attracted to you."

He swallowed, then pushed on.

"I find you beautiful. But I don't mean your outside, even though that's beautiful. I mean your inside. Your spirit, your personality. You."

Peter felt sweat breaking out on the nape of his neck.

"I can't say if it is love. Yet. My mom told me it takes longer then a week to fall in love."

He flashed her a nervous smile.

"But maybe, it will be. I mean, if that's alright with you?"

Peter felt himself dreading her answer. He had been asking himself these questions for the past three days. Did she feel the same way about him too? He would have thought so, from her words and actions. But this gnawing doubt kept at him.

Her lip trembled. What did that mean? Was she about to say that she didn't feel the same? That she liked someone else? That he wasn't good enough(that one was crazy, but he thought it anyway).

"I-"

She what?

"I don't know what to say."

Her gaze dropped to her feet.

What did that mean? Peter felt cold. Why couldn't she tell him? Something!

Jaselle's eyes slowly rose back up, to meet his. They shone with unshed tears.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to tell me that. Especially you."

She threw herself around him, hugging Peter fiercely. A burst of nervous laughter came out, and he hugged her back. ………………………………...

Hassin watched from behind a column. He had heard every word, despite the quietness of their words. He smiled slightly. It was all working out. Not perfect, for nothing was ever perfect. Hassin would never allow himself to be arrogant.

But well enough for his plans. And, for the time being, the King's plans. For how long those two would coincide, he wasn't sure. But it wouldn't be too much longer.

He watched their hug, and was slightly disappointed when they walked out without a kiss. But it would be enough.

He shadowed them down the halls, staying out of sight. Peter half fulfilled Hassin's wishes by giving the Princess a kiss on the cheek, then they both retreated to their rooms. Hassin left.

Arriving at a small room, he slipped in. Clorin was already seated, with his feet up on the marble table. The young royal grinned.

"Well, Susan's eating out of my hand. How are her brother and my half-sister getting along."

Hassin nodded slowly.

"Well enough. Your father can go along with his plans tomorrow."

Clorin's grin widened even more, displaying his white teeth.

"I am kind of looking forward to seeing Narnia. Even more so, tricking them into fighting for us. Against the Calormene swine."

Hassin felt a wave of anger rise up in him, but suppressed it. Clorin was his father's son, not realizing that anything could go wrong with his plans. Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was.

His message delivered, his spying reported, he left and retreated to his quarters. He had a letter to write.  
………………………………...

Peter strode down the halls, beaming. First last night, and now this. It was turning out to be an extremely worthwhile trip.

The King had summoned him to the Throne Room. The messenger had mentioned that he suspected it had something to do with a treaty. Which was what Peter had come here for.

Although, maybe it wasn't the most important thing. Or was it?

Peter felt himself being torn. He knew he was falling(or had already fallen) for the Princess of Lorsolum. But he was also the King of Narnia, and had to do what was best for Narnia.

The Narnia people had been pressuring him into marrying someone, giving them another Queen. And little Princes and Princesses. And the double advantage would be a marriage alliance with another kingdom.

But Peter didn't want to rush it. So, what exactly should he try to negotiate as this treaty?

He supposed he would find out when he got there.

A few minutes walk brought him to the doors to the Great Hall. He was admitted, but not announced as it was before breakfast.

The King was not on his throne, but on the lower dais. He was seated before a small table, facing Peter. There was a chair on Peter's side that he guessed was for him. Paper and quill were also out.

"Ah, High King Peter. Please, sit down."

He waved a thick hand at the chair. Peter seated himself.

"King Clorin, may-"

The King interrupted Peter.

"Please, this is a simple meeting between monarchs. Clorin."

Peter smiled uneasily.

"Then Peter."

He paused.

"Now, may I assume the purpose of this meeting is to discuss a possible alliance between our countries?"

The King laughed.

"Of course, of course. Right to business. I like that."

He sobered slightly, and glanced down at the paper in front of him.

"Now, I know you are somewhat new to this position. Are you aware of how treaties work? One side gives the other something, and vice versa? And there is usually some sort of…"

He seemed to be searching for a word.

"Grouping that cements it."

Peter let the reality of the King's words sink in. A grouping to cement it. He meant a marriage contract, or course.

Peter nodded slowly.

"I am aware. Now, may I ask what your conditions are?"

The King's face turned serious.

"As you know, we share our northern border with Calormene. They are a greedy and selfish land, and their Tisroc, may he live in perpetual gloom, desires my land for his own. He has recently made advances on my territory and taken valuable farmland from my kingdom."

He sighed.

"And alas, I have not the army to take it back. As you are not altogether friendly, with those thieves, it would be a bold and strong move to aid us in repelling them from our borders."

As Peter considered his words, he continued.

"In turn, I believe we have many commodities here in Lorsolum which are unavailable in your lands? And the same for yours. Maybe trading can be arranged, between our two kingdoms."

He smiled.

"I have also been informed of your country's lack of strong navy."

This was what Peter wanted to hear. Narnia had taken a heavy toll repelling raiders from the Lone Islands, and they were failing horribly at defending shipping routes between the island kingdoms.

"I would be glad to send some of my engineers to your kingdom. Instruct yours in the making of ships. And assist in the making of them."

Peter realized that this agreement was actually quite fair. The uneasy feeling in his stomach was subsiding. And although he didn't relish the thought of losing Narnian lives in battle, he knew his army was strong and could deal with the Calormene invaders swiftly.

King Clorin was smiling broadly.

"And, if you agree to these terms, I would suggest a cementing of the treaty."

Peter felt his pulse quickening.

"A marriage contract between you and the Princess."

Peter felt a wave of joy, uncertainty, and excitement rush through him. Was this it? Could he do in one move something that was beneficial to his kingdom, and at the same time fulfill the longing in his heart?

An hour later, Peter left with the treaty made out and signed. He headed towards Jaselle's room. He wanted to inform her of the treaty. Would she be alright with it? When thinking of the events of last night, Peter was inclined to think so. But he didn't know for sure. He didn't know her enough to be sure. But he sincerely hoped so.  
………………………………...

Jaselle sat on her bed, combing through her long, raven locks. She was already dressed in a blue dress, one that closely matched Peter's eyes.

She pictured his eyes as she thought over the events of the night before. It was almost a dream. She almost wanted to walk outside her room and ask if it had really happened. But somehow, she knew it had. The wonderful feelings she had felt, the touch of his hands around her.

His eyes, smiling kindly as he spoke. And his voice, smooth and comforting. She felt safe around him. Like she belonged with him.

She felt an almost urgency to speed up their relationship, whatever degree it was. But Jaselle didn't think Peter would like that. And she didn't want anything to mess this up. Her whole life had been waiting for someone to love her. Could Peter be the one?

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called. The door opened, to reveal Peter. He was dressed in a basic tunic and pants, with a red and gold cloak fastened to one shoulder.

When he saw her, his face split in a smile, his eyes dancing.

"You look lovely this morning."

Jaselle beamed at him.

"Thank you. I think the same of you, although I'm not sure how you like that."

Peter grinned, and came over to her. Sitting beside her, he reached up a hand and brushed her hair from her face. He looked almost entranced.

"Is there a reason you came here, or was it just a friendly visit?"

Peter's eyes crossed slightly for a moment, and he sobered.

"There is. I just got out of a meeting with your father. We discussed, and agreed upon, a treaty."

Jaselle laughed lightly.

"That's great! Now we're officially allies."

Peter smiled slightly with her, but still had a serious expression in his eyes.

Jaselle tilted her head slightly.

"Is there something else?"

Peter nodded slowly.

"Your father wanted something to, cement, the treaty."

He looked Jaselle straight in the eyes. She saw what looked like remorse in his eyes, but also hope.

"We, you and I, are to be wed."

His next words were rushed.

"I mean, if that's not alright with you, I can talk to him about something else. I am sorry we did it without you. But I thought, hoped, that it would work. It's a great alliance for our nations, a blood pact. And it doesn't have to happen right away, you can have some time. I-, I mean…."

Jaselle wasn't sure what to say. Was this what she had wanted?

Of course it was. Her dreams, they were finally coming true!

She leapt forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, this is great. And it's alright. I don't mind. At all."

Tightening her arms around him, she laid her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat, and his warmth.

"Perfect…"

**Author's Note: Review please!**


	9. Departure

**Author's Note: I apologize that this took so long. Out of town, concerts, and moving all combined. Hope you enjoy my belated chapter.**

Jaselle sat on her bed. The sun was setting, and as usual, she watched its descent.

When Peter had first told her about the arranged marriage, she had been happy. Very. But now, she felt doubts creeping in.

Was he really a nice guy? Did he act with care, was he always kind? Or was that an act?

She had read about men who had said one thing, acted one way, and then turned completely different once you married them. Would Peter be like that?

She hoped not. He was so thoughtful, and caring. The way he looked at her. His bright blue eyes, tearing away all of her self doubt. Her sense of unworthiness.

Many evenings before she had sat here watching the sunset. And asked herself questions. Why had her mother died? Why had she left Jaselle here, alone, with an indifferent father and an uncaring brother? Was she as ugly has her brother said? As dumb? As stubborn?

Was there any point to her being alive?

But now, Jaselle knew the answer to that question. She hoped. And that was Peter.

He was so… As she searched for the right word, her gaze alighted on a flock of seagulls pin wheeling across her view, presumably heading for the sea. For the longest time, Jaselle had envied the birds. Their freedom to go wherever they wished, to be with whomever they pleased. Always surrounded by family and friends.

But now, maybe that was where she was headed. To a life with the High King of Narnia. One who had three siblings, although none were yet married. But she was sure they soon would be. Then Jaselle could finally be part of a loving, caring family. One she hadn't had since her mother had died.

Yet still, doubts plagued her. Would his family like her? Even more so, would they approve of their marriage? Would they be able to love her, like a sister?

Could Peter love her like she wanted him to?

All of this swirled around her, a raging inferno of chaotic thoughts. The wind seemed to whisper that she wasn't good enough. Her thundering heartbeat was thumping out the beats until her life shattered.

A creak outside made her jump, thinking it was some sort of creature come to kill her. Or maybe ruin her life.

But the knock and then Susan's cheerful voice broke through that.

"Jaselle, are you there? I wish to speak with you."

A smile slowly crept up Jaselle's face. Here was one new friend, and her soon to be sister.

That seemed almost natural for her, that Susan would be her sister. It was like they already were, this was just official.

Jaselle sprang out of bed and hurried to the door, throwing it open. Susan was grinning from ear to ear.

"Is it true? Are you and my brother, well, you know…?"

Jaselle's head bobbed up and down.

Susan squealed, and threw her arms around Jaselle.

"That's wonderful! I keep telling him he needs to marry, we all tell him. But he ignores us, saying he has to look out for Narnia first. And then he ignores Narnia when they tell him to marry."

Susan closed the door behind her, and the two excited young women headed for Jaselle's bed.

"And now he gets to do both! And he picked a really good one this time. I've always wanted a sister more my age, Lucy being that much younger. This is great!"

She paused for breath, then broke into giggles.

"I can't stop talking. It's you who's getting married. So, any plans yet?"

Jaselle shrugged, and bit caught off guard. Peter had just told her this morning that the two of them were getting married. Why would she have thought about anything beyond that already?

"Not really."

Susan gasped.

"Really? Well, as soon as I get engaged, I'm going to start first thing working on the wedding. My gown will need to be perfect, and so will the place. I-"

She stopped again. This time, both of them broke down laughing.

Susan was the first to sober.

"So, we need to get started right away. Which do you like better, traditional white or something more colorful?"

Jaselle grinned from ear to ear. Maybe all of her doubts were misplaced, and this would all turn out fine.  
………………………………...

Clorin swaggered into the room. He plopped down onto the couch, propping his feet up.

Hassin felt like spitting, which he would have done in his homeland if someone like that had walked in. Instead, he rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the King, who was currently chewing on some sort of meat. He grunted, and waved a hand. Hassin took that as his cue to speak.

"From what I could hear, they seem to be very happy about it. I followed Peter to her room, where he told her the news. She seemed to take it well."

Clorin laughed.

"The wench Susan is in there now, shrieking and giggling about dresses and, whatever."

He waved his hand idly in the air.

The King belched, and nodded.

"Good, good. Alright. Are you ready for the trip then, son?"

Clorin shrugged.

"Sure. The sooner I get up there, the sooner they can attack the Calormenes. And we can be done with this business."

He snickered.

"Although, I find myself growing fond of the wench."

His laugh escalated into a guffaw. Hassin was disgusted. In his culture, they didn't abuse their women. At least, not without marrying them.

Hassin excused himself to go oversee the loading of the ships. With their special cargo.  
………………………………...

Peter was silently munching on some salad when the King walked in. The monarch's face split in a grin, and he walked over and sat down across from Peter.

"Hello, son."

Peter glanced up.

"Well, almost. I'll just call you Peter. Is that alright?"

Peter shrugged, and went back to his lettuce. His instincts told him something fishy was going on, but the other part of his brain told him there was no logic to back that up. So he said nothing.

The King continued in his talking.

"You know, I thought as a gesture for our new contract, that a Lorsolum envoy to Narnia would be a large benefit. As well, we would send along six cargo ships, laden with goods for your lands."

Peter looked up again. The King's proposition made sense, following the treaty.

"I think that sending my son Clorin would make the most sense, to speak on my behalf. And maybe your sister Susan could return with him, as they seem to be getting so close?"

Peter tilted his head slightly. He didn't see anything wrong with it. Right? Clorin seemed to be a nice enough guy, although Peter didn't want him getting too close to his sister. But he knew Susan could take care of herself, as she always did.

He nodded slowly.

"That sounds like a good idea."

The King beamed.

"Splendid. I shall have the ships prepared at once. They could leave at dawn the day after the morrow."

He heaved himself up and left. Peter was left to consider his words, and munch on his salad.  
………………………………...

Hassin stood leaning against the mast of the ship. A dark line of men walked into the hold of the ship. Around the wharf, the same was happening.

An almost demonic grin split his face. It was proud, to say the least. But then, he was proud of his work. Not overly proud, as he knew that would lead to his downfall. But self confident proud, because he had helped a King trick another King, while he was tricking both.

It was delightful. Hassin excelled in these kinds of battles. Not the kind that would soon be fought further north. But a battle of wits, where you held all of the cards and tried to make a card house around the other players without them seeing. Even better was the fact that he was good at it. As the results showed.

A shadowy form walked up to him.

"Sir, cargo is loaded. And hidden. Ready to depart."

Hassin nodded.

"Acknowledged. Get into place. And, if you succeed, you will be rewarded."

The figure saluted and left. Hassin watched for a moment more, then left when the wharf was silent and still. He had a few things to attend to before the next morning's departure. ………………………………...

Peter hugged Susan.

"Stay safe. And make sure you give that letter to Edmund. He needs to read it. And then make sure you give Oreius that note I wrote him. It's important. And-"

Susan held up her hand.

"You've told me three times already. I will deliver all eleven letters you wrote."

Peter grinned sheepishly, a bit embarrassed as he realized he had been pestering his sister.

"Thank you."

Susan's smile turned a bit sly, her eye twinkling.

"And enjoy your time with Jaselle."

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders, and spread her hands palms up.

"Nothing. Just telling you to have fun while I'm gone with your new fiancée."

She giggled. Peter sighed, exasperated.

"Alright, whatever. You have fun with the Prince as well. But not too much."

Susan rolled her eyes.

"Yes, your majesty. I will make sure he keeps his," she lowered her voice in a comical rendition of Peter, "greasy, slimy, greedy hands off of me."

They both laughed.

"Well, you do that."

His smile softened.

"Tell Edmund and Lucy I love them, and I miss all of you."

Susan nodded.

"I will."

They hugged one more time, then Susan went and boarded the courier that her, the Prince, and both of their honor guards would be staying. Going along with that would be a half dozen large cargo ships, laden with goods. The ambassador, Hassin, would go along to manage the cargo. The plan was for the ships to arrive, and within a week of their arrival the ships would return, with Narnian goods. The beginning of a trade system. As well, Edmund would take the acting army down to Archenland, to speak with King Lune and watch the border. And await further contact from Peter. The King was arranging a white flag meeting between the Tisroc and the two Kings in Lorsolum. The outcome of that would determine whether further action was needed.

Peter watched as the ships departed, Susan waving until they were out of sight. Peter turned to leave, and spotted Jaselle sitting on a rock that jutted over the water. She was wearing an emerald green dress, and her free hair was blowing in the breeze.

He walked over towards her.

"Seeing your brother off?" he asked. She turned, and her face lit up when she saw him.

"Sort of. More happy to see him leave. I don't like him much, and the feeling's mutual. We've never got along. It's like we aren't even siblings."

Peter nodded, although he didn't necessarily understand. He had always been close to his siblings, although Edmund had drifted away a bit back when they weren't here in Narnia…

But that was all hazy, his pre-Narnian days. The past seven years, the four monarchs of Narnia had been tight, an inseparable group.

Peter reached the rock. He had to look up to meet Jaselle's eyes. Which he enjoyed doing, despite the crick in his neck it caused. Her eyes were just so beautiful to look at.

"You coming up?"

Peter grinned, and climbed up beside her. From that position, he was looking down at the sea, instead of across it.

"You must enjoy nice views."

Jaselle laughed.

"I do. Nothing better then nature."

Her gaze flicked towards Peter, and caught his gaze.

"Well, just about."

Peter felt his heart skip a beat. Almost unconsciously, his hand reached out and held hers. She smiled at him, and he slid a little closer.Peter slid his arm around her waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat there like that for awhile, watching the sun rise over the sea.

**Author's Note: Alright, another chapter completed. For those of you who enjoy fighting, theere will be some of that in upcoming chapters. Please review!**


	10. Closer

**Author's Note: Alas, I was delayed. Many times. But, after a bit, here is the next chapter. A little shorter then usual, but I wanted to get it out quick. **

The small fleet of Lorsolum ships sailed into the Narnian harbor at Cair Paravel. The six large cargo ships were spread out in a v shape, with the smaller ship bearing the Queen of Narnia and Prince of Lorsolum at the point.

Hassin sniffed the air, then spat at the salty taste. While he enjoyed water, he preferred the cool, sweet kind that would parch his thirst to the bitter, salty liquid that filled the sea.

The courier ship bearing the royals rowed up to the well-made dock jutting out. Hassin waved a hand, and a certain flag was raised on his secondary mast. The other cargo ships pulled up, arranging themselves in a six pointed star, and dropping anchor. Hassin's plans depended on the Narnians not checking the cargo until Susan talked with her brother.

Hassin strode over to a small, one sail ship hanging alongside the cargo vessel and stepped into it. A few minutes later, he was riding over to meet the Queen and Prince departing their ship. To make sure everything went smoothly.  
………………………………...

Hassin walked at the Prince's right side, while Queen Susan strode on his left. They were walking through a long hallway, which apparently led to the throne room. The flippant queen was talking as they walked, pointing various things out. She went on and on about the paintings and statues that lined the corridor. Hassin wanted to yawn.

Going around a slight curve, they arrived at a pair of ornate marble doors. At a word from Susan, the doors were thrown open.

The throne room was a long room. At the far side were a quartet of thrones. Two of them were occupied, one by a young, stern looking man, the other by a girl of about 14 or 15.

The girl, when her eyes spotted Susan, lit up and started to jump out of her seat. A sharp look, and a word from the King put her back into her seat. The King then stood up.

"Welcome to Narnia. I am King Edmund, and this is Queen Lucy, my sister. We appreciate your visit, and look forward to news about my brother and sister's doing in your land."

The Prince spewed some nonsense back at Edmund. Hassin wasn't listening anymore. He was bored by this sort of thing. He would rather be exploring the castle, thinking about what he would take out and where he would put things when this was his castle.

Susan now had walked over and greeted her brother and sister. Edmund spoke a few words with her, and then nodded.

"Lucy, if you would show these men to their rooms, I would speak with Susan and the Prince."

Hassin wished to stay, but didn't speak. He was sure the Prince would do his job, and unknowingly help out Hassin as well. He left with the honor guard, musing over what would come next.  
………………………………...

Peter sat on the balcony outside of Jaselle's room. He had eaten lunch out here with his fiancé, and then they had curled up on the couch. Jaselle was now sleeping soundly, curled against him.

Over the last two weeks their relationship had blossomed, the two of them spending almost every waking moment together. They still slept in separate rooms, which was one of the things he remembered about Christianity back on Earth. In Narnia and Lorsolum there were no rules on that sort of thing. But Peter felt it was best.

So every morning he got up, got dressed, then went across the hall to escort her to breakfast. After breakfast, they would go for a walk on the beach, or in the garden, or through the palace. Then lunch, and their afternoons would be spent talking about each other. That was some of their best time, when they talked. Although, right now she was sleeping, but that was alright with him.

It gave him time to think. About their future together. About what he would show her when he brought her home to Narnia. The wooded hills of the Lantern Wastes. The marvelous dam Mr. Beaver had made over the years. The smooth sandy beaches on the shores of the Great Sea. The pessimistic marsh-wiggles up north. The halls of Cair Paravel. The smooth grass, leading up to the mountains of Western Narnia. Everything about his land, that he loved so much, he wanted to show to this woman that he now loved so much.

Jaselle stirred beside him, and slowly lifted her head. Peter smiled softly at her.

"Sleep well?"

Jaselle grinned, and opened her eyes fully.

"I did. You make a very good pillow."

She yawned once, then sat up and stretched. Peter enjoyed just watching her. She caught his glance, and blushed at his scrutiny.

"Your eyes are too blue."

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

She laughed.

"Your eyes are too blue. It's like I'm staring into the sky, and I can't look away. I just want to get as close as possible to them, and look at them all day…"

Jaselle sidled up close to him, and tenderly reached a hand up to stroke his face. Then she turned slightly, laying her head down against his chest.

"So, what were we talking about at lunch?"

Peter smiled gently.

"I believe you were talking about that friend of yours, Clarea?"

Jaselle looked up at him.

"Oh, yes. Clarea. Well, like I said, her father was one of the cooks here at the castle. She had two older sisters, who helped their mother do laundry, but she was young enough that she didn't have to help. So the two of us did everything together. Sort of like you and me."

She grinned at him, then sobered.

"One day my father got sick. The healers determined it was food poisoning, and so he had all of the cooks killed. Clarea, her mother and her sisters were forced to leave. I never heard from her again."

Peter frowned. He tenderly reached out and touched her cheek.

"Don't worry. We can try to find her when we go back to Narnia."

Jaselle smiled at him.

"Thank you. For that, for listening to me, for everything."

She wrapped her hands around him. Peter returned the hug.  
………………………………...

Hassin stood near the door to Clorin's room. The young royal had yet to return to his room, still being in the meeting with Susan and Edmund. Normally Hassin would stand in a dark alcove or corner of the hall, but this castle was cleverly lit to eliminate shadows.

Finally, footsteps rang in the hall and Clorin rounded the corner. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted Hassin.

"You waited this long for me?"

Hassin laughed.

"No. I waited outside of the room for you, then got here before you did."

It was a lie, but Hassin had no qualms about lying.

Clorin looked a bit unsettled, but shrugged and walked into his room. Hassin followed him in.

"I suppose you want to know what we discussed?"

Hassin inclined his head.

"If you wish to tell me, sir."

Clorin snorted.

"Sir. That's a joke."

He plopped down on the bed.

"The snobby King, Edmund, is leaving tomorrow to head down to Archenland. He will take the castle guard with him, and send out messengers to gather more once he is down there. He'll leave his half-breed General to watch the castle, with a garrison of twenty soldiers. But none of those are human. All beasts. I hope this army of his is good enough to wipe out the Calormenes."

Hassin wanted to laugh at what Clorin thought would happen. Instead, he nodded.

"I hope they will be wiped out as well."

He didn't specify who he wanted wiped out.

**Author's Note: Alright, hope you enjoyed. Please review! There should be some action in about two chapters, I believe. And soon Hassin's plots will be revealed...**


	11. Assault

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for all of their reviews! I've appreciated them. If you've been reading and not reviewing, go ahead and review. It's not too late! ****Hope you enjoy. I finally got some action in there.**

Hassin smiled as he watched the King, Edmund, ride away. With him went the entire 300 person army that made up the Castle Guard. It was a mind boggling array of centaurs, fawns, animals, and a small number of human squires from the human kingdoms. They set out at a quick pace, although it was considerably slower then the messengers that had already been sent out.

Hassin waited until they were out of sight before turning away from the window and going down to the dining hall for breakfast. Already there was Clorin and the Queen, Susan. And standing instead of sitting at the table was a huge centaur.

He was a chestnut color, at least on the horse part. He had long black hair, and piercing eyes. His gaze looked up at his arrival, and seemed to study Hassin. Then it flicked back to the Queen, who was talking to Clorin.

Hassin seated himself at the table beside the Prince, and was soon given food. As he dug in, he listened to the conversation.

"And I want to show you the view from the north tower. You can see everything from there. It's marvelous."

Clorin looked almost bored, but he nodded.

"Sure. I would love to see it."

Hassin grinned into his food. Perfect. He could barricade them up there. All he had to deal with now was the centaur. But that would be easy enough.

He finished his breakfast, then hurried to the harbor.  
………………………………...

Jaselle walked into her father's study. He was seated behind a large desk, reading a letter of some sort. He looked up, and gestured for her to sit.

She sat down across from him, and glanced at the papers atop the desk. There was a large map there, with red lines going down from the north. She noticed they went down through Calormene.

Her father looked up at her. His face was stony.

"There are a few things I need to tell you. I need to get them off of my chest."

The King looked down, then continued.

"18 years ago a young woman stumbled up to a castle., with a baby. The prince of the castle took her in, and fell in love with her. He took in the baby as his own, but always knew she wasn't his own."

His gaze lifted, and that was when she realized he was talking about her. She gasped.

She wasn't his? But then, who was she? Who had her mother been? Who was her real father?

The questions swirled around in her head. This couldn't be happening to her. She wasn't ready for it. This wasn't the time.

As Jaselle sat there in shock, her father just watched. Impassively.

"Why didn't you tell me before this?"

The King shrugged.

"Your mother wanted to wait until you were older. Then she died. I had no need to tell you before now."

"Why now, then?"

Her father's face changed slightly. Was that guilt lining his brow? But as slightly as it came, it smoothed back into impassiveness.

"I needed to get it off of my chest. And it won't matter to you now."

Jaselle wasn't sure what he meant.

"Why won't it?"

Finally, emotion. But it was in the form of a smile.

"Once you find out what else I have to tell you, you won't care about that."

His smile widened, and his eyes flashed. Jaselle felt sick to her stomach.  
………………………………...

Hassin climbed up onto the deck of the ship. A few moments later, the flag had changed and the cargo vessels were maneuvering into berths. The large cargo doors in the sides came open. Then, instead of cargo or sailors, soldiers came rushing out.

Dozens, then swelling to hundreds of Calormene soldiers rushed out, overwhelming the small number of dock workers, whatever species they were. Then they rushed on towards the castle.

Hassin grinned. Beautiful. He had given specific orders for a small group of the Tisroc(may he live forever)'s soldiers to barricade the entrance into the north tower.

Pulling out a small telescope, he looked up at the window of that particular tower. Sure enough, he could see the Prince and the Queen's backs. They were facing away from the port. It wouldn't have done them any good had they seen the soldiers racing up the shore, but this way they would be unaware for even longer.

Hassin watched as the soldiers ran through the open gates of the castle(foolish people, leaving their gates open) and up into the courtyard. A few seconds later, the leaders were in the castle.

He took this as his cue to follow. Walking down the plank, he started off at a nice pace towards the castle. Shouts, screams, and the occasional clash of metal rang from inside. Hassin's orders were to kill if you must, but take as many prisoners as possible. The Tisroc(may he live forever) enjoyed slaves. The more Hassin pleased his master, the more land he would be given with this castle. Which had already been promised him.

The calm, uncaring nature he had changed suddenly when a shout rang out from inside of the castle. Then a screaming man fell from a second story window. His garb declared him as Calormene.

Hassin began getting anxious. Who or what could have pitched a well-trained Calormene soldier straight out of a window?

His questions were answered when he saw a pair of Calormene soldiers rush out onto a balcony, also on the second floor. They were quickly followed by a large form. Hassin, despite the distance, immediately recognized the General, Oreius.

As he watched the General fight, Hassin began to feel worry seep into his mind. The centuar was easily fighting the two soldiers, and pushing them further and further backwards. Hassin quickened his pace, reaching the gate in around two minutes. As he passed beneath the balcony, a cry came out and a bloodied body plummeted down, striking the earth. Hassin swore and hurried into the castle.

He quickly located the Calormene captain.

"Captain, rally your men. The centuar general is picking them off on the next level.

Minutes later, Hassin, the captain, and almost thirty soldiers charged up the stairs.

Just in time to see the General's flanks disappearing around the next corner. The soldiers charged forward. Hassin ran with them, but paused halfway. Something…

The first of the Calormene soldiers rounded the corner. Immediately, two of them fell back, skewered by a spear. The clash of steel indicated the next one had been more prepared. Hassin shouted, and ran forward.

As he rounded the corner, a rush of air blew over him, knocking him onto his rear. He looked behind him, and saw Oreius rushing to the staircase. The Calormene captain crumpled to the ground in his wake, his head rolling on the hall a few feet away.

Hassin, who had seen that and worse before, grimaced but stood up quickly.

"After him!"

He rallied the men to him and rushed up the staircase, but not before directing a small group of soldiers to go down and come up by another staircase.

They reached the fifth, and highest floor outside of the towers and connecting passageways. Racing along the hall, they reached the entry into the North tower.

The two guards laid dead at their posts. Hassin growled at the half-human General's wake.

The soldiers he had dispatched the other way came up, now increased to around twenty. Hassin directed them to break down the large wooden doors of the other room on this floor, and quickly form a barricade over the door. This may still work to his advantage. If the General was trapped in the tower with the Prince and the insolent Queen, then all three would be out of the way.

If they could make the barricade quickly, and strong enough, to stop the monstrous centuar. Which was what caused sweat, something Hassin almost never had to deal with, to break out on his forehead and neck.

He went to the next room over, and walked out to the balcony. Looking up, Hassin noted the height. Good. They wouldn't be able to jump, or climb, down. He hadn't thought so, but it was better to be careful.

A large seagull flew from the upper window of the tower. It headed south, towards Hassin's homeland. And beyond that, Lorsolum. He shrugged, and went back inside.  
………………………………...

The King leaned back, still smiling.

"Why do you really think we called the Narnians here?"

Jaselle felt too sick to reply. She was afraid of the answer.

"Not to bolster a friendship, that's for sure."

He steepled his fingers.

"As you know, we have this Calormene problem. They have a larger, better trained army. And it is focused down here, on their southern border. So we have no chance against them."

He paused. Jaselle began to see where this was going.

"We needed someone who could attack from the north. Like the Narnians, for instance. With their allegiance to the Archenlanders, they have enough military might to cut into the Calormene kingdom. But how to get them to do this?"

His grin turned menacing.

"Well, once their High King became infatuated with you, it was quite easy, actually."

Jaselle gasped. She had been used to manipulate Peter into attacking a land he had no quarrel with? Where many of his subjects, and possibly close friends, would be killed? A wave of guilt washed over her.

And her stepfather wasn't done yet.

"The Narnian army will push the Calormenes south. Where we will come up and crush them between our two armies. And then, of course, wipe out the trusting Narnians as well."

Jaselle was horrified. She tasted bile at the back of her throat.

"Your King Peter will be kept here, and Clorin has his two sisters under control at their castle. Which will be his. I will take the Calormene palace."

He shrugged.

"Maybe, if you cooperate, you can have this one. But for now, you can't be trusted. I'll have to keep you locked up. Peter may find some way to contact his brother. A talking fly, or something. So you will go to your room. Under guard, of course."

Jaselle had to ask one question.

"What will happen to them. Peter, and Susan, and Lucy?"

The King just laughed.

"They will be disposed of properly."

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. To let everyone know, I'll be writing a sequel focusing around Susan after this, and will include her viewpoint of the events here. So watch for that. Read and review, please!**


	12. Revelations

**Author's Note: I suppose no amount of apologies will work. You all probably hate me for not updating. So, I resign myself to my fate. I began working another story, and this one slipped my mind. So I wrote this up, hope it works. This story's wrapping up. Thank you all for reading. And reviewing!**

Peter sat in his room. One of the Jaselle's servants had informed him that she was having 'female issues', and wished to be alone. Peter knew from his experiences with his sisters to leave her alone.

So he sat on his bed, thinking about her. Picturing her face, her hair, her smile. A feeling of intense warmness came over him. He was in love.

A sudden movement caught his eye. He looked out at the balcony, just in time to see a large white something fly into the glass door with a thump.

Peter leapt to his feet, and ran to the door. The object turned out to be a seagull. Peter reached down to pick it up, when it squawked at him. Then told him to let him be.

Peter wasn't really surprised; after all, he was very much used to talking animals. He was, however, curious as to why a talking seagull was this far south.

The seagull flopped to its feet, and eyed him.

"King Peter?"

Peter nodded.

"Your sister, Queen Susan, squawk, sent me. Cair Paravel is under attack!"

Peter felt the blood falling form his face. What? How…

" She is locked in a tower, with the, squawk, Prince Clorin and General Oreius. The royal ambassador, Hassin, squawk, brought an army, and has taken the castle. Your brother, King Edmund, rode for, squawk, Archenland yesterday."

Peter was shocked. The advisor, Hassin, had taken the castle? He began thinking of ways to get back to Narnia.

"She says, squawk, that you were manipulated by the Lorsolum, squawk, too. To leave as soon as, squawk, you can."

Despite the squawking, Peter got the message. But how to leave? On foot was his only option. The King had the port too heavily guarded.

Would Jaselle go with him? Was she even on his side?

Yes, she had to be. Their time together couldn't be fake. Peter knew she was true.

Had she been manipulated by her father and brother? What exactly had the Lorsolum done?

But the bird had no further answers.

"Then fly to Archenland, and to my brother. Tell him what you have told me. To not worry about me, and to return and save the castle."

The seagull tilted its head.

"What will you, squawk, do, your Majesty?"

Peter's face hardened.

"My betrothed and I will escape, and travel away on foot."

The seagull ruffled its feathers.

"Is her room the one under, squawk, guard?"

Peter paused. What?

"Her room is across the hall from mine."

The seagull's head bobbed up and down.

"When I flew past, there were, squawk, two men standing at her balcony door."

Peter wasn't sure what that meant. But it only reinforced his knowledge that Jaselle hadn't betrayed him.

"Thank you, my feathered friend. Now, fly."

Peter watched the seagull disappear, then went into his room. He stuffed his small amount of belongings into a pack, strapped on his sword belt, and threw on a cloak.

Going out to the balcony, he climbed up onto the railing, then leapt to the next one over. Running across it, he leapt onto the railing of that one.

Swinging around, he hooked his foot into the window, and hopped over. He walked carefully along the ledge, before reaching the end and swinging around the corner again.

He saw the two guards, standing and looking quite bored. Peter ran across the balcony, and leapt instantly.

The first guard looked up, and was met with a fist in the face, a knee in the gut, and a trip off the balcony to the garden two stories below.

The second guard managed to draw his sword, and so Peter was forced to do the same. They fought for a moment, before Peter got in a kick that knocked him to one knee. Peter smashed the man's face with the hilt of his blade, knocking him unconscious.

Blood splattered onto Peter, and his sword, from the man's nose. In too much haste to clean it right now, he laid it down and slipped inside.

Jaselle looked up from her spot on the bed. Her eyes were red from crying, her tear-stained face covered in sorrow. It instantly changed to joy when she saw Peter, and then… fear?

"Are you alright?"

Peter began to walk towards her. Still, that look of fear covered her face.

"What's wrong?"

Jaselle's lips quivered as she opened them to speak.

"I, my father, used me. To trick you into attacking Calormene. He's going to destroy your army, and kill your brother. Take your kingdom."

Peter strode the last few feet and scooped her in his arms. He tilted her face up towards his, cupping her chin in his hand.

"I don't care what he did. It's not your fault. And besides,"

He laughed bitterly,

"Someone beat him to the kill."

He explained what the seagull had said.

Jaselle was appalled. Hassin had betrayed the betrayers?

Peter felt it was all confusing. But he knew one thing: he needed to leave. There was nothing he could do here.

"Jaselle, I need to leave. Back in my country, in Narnia, I can do something. But not here, held captive by your father."

Jaselle nodded once, tears welling in her eyes. Peter wondered at them for a moment, then realized the cause.

"Jaselle, I want you to come with me."

She gasped.

"I don't think I could manage to make the trip without you."

Jaselle hugged him fiercely.

"Hurry and grab some clothes, but not too many. And nothing frivolous."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jaselle couldn't help but laughing at his comment.

Her laughter drew the two guards from outside in.

Peter looked up sharply. Both guards drew their swords when they saw him. Peter reached for his-

And remembered it was out on the balcony.

He leapt to his feet, grasping a small chest of jewelry and tossing it at them. It caught one in the chest as he ran forward, but the other one came unhindered.

Peter caught up a chair, and swung it. The guard caught with his free hand, then sliced at Peter. The cool steel cut into his ribs, grating against bone.

Both Peter and Jaselle cried out.

Then Peter kicked out, breaking the man's knee, before turning and rushing out to the balcony. Thankfully, both men chased after him, forgetting about Jaselle.

Peter blocked the first sword, then ducked below the second man's thrust. He barreled into him, knocking them both to the ground. Peter caught sight of a knife on the man's belt. As he grappled with him, he managed to break away for a moment and seize the knife, driving it into the guard's chest. As he gasped for breath, Peter pushed him off, and over the railing.

Then he was on his feet, engaging the other one. He parried the blade, knocking it away. The man punched at him, and Peter used his blade to push the guard's arm away. The man used the opportunity to bring down his sword.

Peter caught the blade on his hand, feeling the sharp blade cut into his hand. Already, hot blood gushed out, staining further his tunic.

Peter's sword cut into the man's shoulder, and lower neck. He cried out in anguish, which Peter took as a chance to push against him, careening them both over the railing.

But Peter had been ready, and hooked a foot on the railing. He pivoted, tossed his sword up, and then hauled himself after it. And collapsed on the balcony.  
………………………………...

Hassin sat down in a chair, which he had pulled out into the hallway. It had been almost two days, and there had been no hint of movement from the three people up the tower. Another man might get impatient, but Hassin knew better. He would wait them out. To his knowledge, they had no food or water up there. While Hassin had control of the entire castle.

The servants had all fled, while the palace guard had been killed. His soldiers had secured every room, and now lived in mostly relaxation. A small number had to serve as sentries, others were guarding the tower with him.

Hassin had taken a small amount of time to explore his new castle. It was impressive in its beauty, smooth and curving, yet practical. The views were breath-taking, although he had yet to sample the view from the North Tower.

He was getting annoyed, to say the least. He would not act rashly, but that didn't mean he didn't want to act out. Stop this charade. But there was too great of a risk of the centuar escaping, as large as it was. Hassin wasn't planning on making dumb choices.

So he sat, watching and waiting. For a week. He had an idea that they would have died of thirst up there by now, but needed to be sure.

Standing in another tower, he watched as a pair of men scaled the tower. Reaching the top, they then swung down and lowered themselves into a window.

One man came back out, plummeting to his death. The other one didn't.

Hassin cursed to himself. How were they still alive in there, and able to fight? Without food or water for a week? Perhaps the centuar could last longer without water.

And so he waited for a few hours, watching the tower. Watched it as the sun came down. As darkness fell, he noticed it.

Two dark shapes flew down, carrying something between them. They flew into the window of the north tower, then came back out a little while later.

So that was it. They were using beasts to fly them food and water. Hassin posted archers on the roof. The next night they shot down the flyers, a pair of abnormally large owls. Sure enough, they carried between them a package of fruits, nuts, and water.

Hassin was in a slightly better move after that, until the events of the next day. Sitting across from the barricaded door, a soldier ran up.

"Sir, the Narnian army. From nowhere. It attacks"  
………………………………...

Jaselle cried out as Peter stumbled and fell again. They had been traveling north for just over a week, and had been struggling through the deserts of northern Lorsolum for the past three days.

For the first couple of days, Peter had been fine. But as they traveled, his wound had grown worse. Jaselle was no healer, but she suspected it was infected.

Now he could barely walk. But still, he insisted on going forward. Once in Narnia, he insisted his sister could heal him. While Jaselle wasn't sure she doubted that, she didn't think they would make it that far. ………………………………...

Hassin stood in the throne room, taking reports. Every few seconds, he muttered a curse under his breath.

The Narnian army had suddenly returned to Cair Paravel. Out of nowhere. Hassin had already put two and two together and determined that the Queen and her centuar had somehow sent a message to King Edmund. But he had gotten back rather quickly.

No matter. Hassin had the advantage of a fortified building. Edmund had to conduct a siege with no engines, with an army full of beasts. Hassin was confident of his victory.

But he was furious that the Queen and that centuar had meddled with his plan. He needed to take care of them now. And without any food for the past four days, they would be weak enough for him to take care of.

Hassin strode forward, up the hall. A small force of twenty soldiers, all that he could spare, flanked him. He reached the barricaded door.

At his nod, a soldier hurried to the window and signaled the two archers in a tower to prepare themselves. The other soldiers began quietly removing the debris blocking the doorway. Soon it was clear.

They crept up the stairwell, as silent as twenty soldiers could. After a moment, they were at the final turn. Hassin motioned for a stop, and signaled the next man down. The silent signal filtered down, and they awaited the archers on the other side.

Then it happened. There was a zing as a pair of flaming arrows, covered in hay, burst into the room above.

Hassin and his men hurried around the turn. The flaming bundles lay on the floor in the center of the room. Hassin spotted Clorin with his writs tied to a chair on one side. On the other, Queen Susan lay beside the wall. The centuar general was on his feet, rearing before the flames.

From beside Hassin, half a dozen soldiers fired arrows at Oreius. He turned at some noise, and raised his armored forearms to block. Three bounced off of his armor, two missed, but one slipped into his gut.

He cried in anguish, and then was leaping forward. Hassin slipped to one side as the centuar charged into the group of soldiers. Drawing his sword, he struck at his backside. Oreius jerked to the side, so the blade only cut a glancing blow.

And then the General was past, cutting down into the men, his twin swords flashing. Hassin left his twenty men to kill one half-man beast, and turned to Queen Susan.

And was met with a boot to the head. He staggered backwards, seeing the Queen wielding her boot in her hand.

Hassin lashed out with his sword, knocking the boot out of her hand. The he kicked out and caught her in her stomach, driving her to the floor. As he stepped forward, a dark liquid obscured his vision, blocking his left eye. Blood.

He brought his sword to bear on the Queen, pointing the tip of the blade to her throat. He grinned evilly.

"So, your highness, did you enjoy your stay in the tower?" He laughed. She just stared daggers at him.

It happened so fast that Hassin barely felt the sword slipping into him. He looked down and saw a silver tip, obscured by blood, protruding from his chest. As he pitched forward, he heard the centaur's hoarse voice. "Are you alright, Susan?" Then everything went dark.

**Review please!**


End file.
